Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Unreleased Soundtrack
Référence Breakdowns partiels Super Mario Kart (Soyo Oka) *'"Super Mario Kart Theme"' (オープニング・タイトル, Super Mario Kart) *'Setup and Kart Select' (ゲームセレクト, Menu) *'Mario Circuit' (マリオサーキット, Circuit Mario) *'Donut Plains' (ドーナツへいや, Plaine Donut) *'Ghost Valley' (おばけぬま, Vallée Fantôme) *'Bowser's Castle' (Castle, Château de Bowser) *'Choco Island' (チョコレーとう, Île Choco) *'Koopa Beach' (ノコノコビーチ, Plage Koopa) *'Vanilla Lake' (バニラレイク, Lac Vanille) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'Battle Arenas' (バトルゲーム, Arènes de bataille) *'Mario's Fanfare' (マリオのテーマ, Marche de Mario) *'Luigi's Fanfare' (ルイージのテーマ, Marche de Luigi) *'Peach's Fanfare' (ピーチのテーマ, Marche de Peach) *'Yoshi's Fanfare' (ヨッシーのテーマ, Marche de Yoshi) *'Toad's Fanfare' (キノピオのテーマ, Marche de Toad) *'Koopa Troopa's Fanfare' (ノコノコのテーマ, Marche de Koopa Troopa) *'DK's Fanfare' (ドンキーのテーマ, Marche de DK) *'Bowser's Fanfare' (クッパのテーマ, Marche de Bowser) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart: Super Circuit (Masanobu Matsunaga/Minako Hamano/Kenichi Nishimaki) *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) *'Setup and Kart Select' (ゲームセレクト, Menu) *'Circuit' (サーキット, Circuit Peach/''Circuit Mario''/''Circuit Luigi'') *'Shy Guy Beach' (ヘイホービーチ, Plage Maskass) *'Riverside Park/Lakeside Park' (リバーサイドパーク&レイクサイドパーク, Bord du fleuve/''Bord du lac'') *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Minako Hamano) *'Boo Lake & Broken Pier' (テレサレイク&オンボロさんばし, Lac Boo & Jetée cassée) *'Cheese Land' (チーズランド, Pays Fromage) *'Sky Garden' (スカイガーデン, Jardin Volant) *'Cheep Cheep Island' (プクプクアイランド, Île Cheep Cheep) *'Sunset Wilds' (サンセットこうや, Pays Crépuscule) *'Snow Land' (スノーランド, Royaume Sorbet) *'Ribbon Road' (リボンロード, Route Ruban) *'Yoshi Desert' (ヨッシーさばく, Désert Yoshi) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'Battle' (バトルゲーム, Bataille) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (Kenta Nagata/Shinobu Tanaka) *'Opening Movie' (オープニングムービー, Introduction) (Kenta Nagata) *'Title Screen' (タイトル, Écran-titre) (Kenta Nagata) *'Main Menu' (メインメニュー, Menu) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Circuit' (サーキット, Circuit Luigi/''Circuit Mario''/''Circuit Yoshi'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Peach Beach/Daisy Cruiser' (ピーチビーチ&デイジークルーザー, Plage Peach/''Paquebot Daisy'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Baby Park' (ベビィパーク, Parc Baby) (Kenta Nagata) *'Dry Dry Desert' (カラカラさばく, Désert Sec Sec) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mushroom Bridge/Mushroom City' (キノコブリッジ&キノコシティ, Pont Champignon/''Champiville'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Waluigi Stadium/Wario Colosseum' (ワルイージスタジアム&ワリオコロシアム, Stade Waluigi/''Arène Wario'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Sherbet Land' (シャーベットランド, Royaume Sorbet) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'DK Mountain/Dino Dino Jungle' (DKマウンテン&ディノディノジャングル, Montagne DK/''Jungle Dino Dino'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Kenta Nagata) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) (Kenta Nagata) *'Battle' (バトル, Bataille) (Kenta Nagata) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) (Kenta Nagata) Mario Kart DS (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) *'Circuit' (エイトクロスサーキット&マリオサーキット, Circuit en 8/''Circuit Mario'') *'Yoshi Falls' (ヨッシーフォールズ, Cascades Yoshi) *'Cheep Cheep Beach' (プクプクビーチ, Plage Cheep Cheep) *'Luigi's Mansion' (ルイージマンション, Manoir de Luigi) *'Desert Hills' (サンサンさばく, Désert du Soleil) *'Delfino Square' (モンテタウン, Quartier Delfino) *'Stadium' (ワルイージピンボール&ワリオスタジアム, Flipper Waluigi/''Stade Wario'') *'Shroom Ridge' (キノコブリッジウェイ, Corniche Champignon) *'DK Pass' (DKスノーマウンテン, Alpes DK) *'Tick-Tock Clock' (チクタクロック, Horloge Tic-Tac) *'Airship Fortress' (キラーシップ, Bateau Volant) *'Peach Gardens' (ピーチガーデン, Jardin Peach) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'VS/Battle' (バトルステージ, Versus/''Bataille'') *'Mission' (ミッションラン, Mission) *'Boss Fight' (ボスバトル, Combat de boss) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart 7 (Kenta Nagata/Satomi Terui) *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) (Kenta Nagata/Kenta Nagata) *'Main Menu' (メインメニュー, Menu) (Asuka Hayazaki/Kenta Nagata) *'Circuit' (キノピオサーキット&マリオサーキット, Circuit Toad/''Circuit Mario'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Daisy Hills' (デイジーヒルズ, Vallée Daisy) (Satomi Terui) *'Cheep Cheep Cape' (プクプクラグーン, Lagon Cheep Cheep) (Kenta Nagata) *'Shy Guy Bazaar' (ヘイホーカーニバル, Souk Maskass) (Satomi Terui) *'Wuhu Loop' (ウーフーアイランド, Littoral Wuhu/''Pic Wuhu'') (Ryo Nagamatsu/Kenta Nagata) *'Melody Motorway' (ミュージックパーク, Piste musicale) (Satomi Terui) *'Alpine Pass' (ロックロックマウンテン, Mont Éboulis) (Kenta Nagata) *'Piranha Plant Pipeway' (パックンスライダー, Égout Piranha) (Satomi Terui) *'Wario's Galleon' (ワリオシップ, Galion de Wario) (Satomi Terui) *'Koopa City' (ネオクッパシティ, Koopapolis) (Kenta Nagata) *'DK Jungle' (DKジャングル, Forêt tropicale DK) (David Wise/Satomi Terui) *'Rosalina's Ice World' (ロゼッタプラネット, Monde glacé d'Harmonie) (Kenta Nagata) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Kenta Nagata) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) (Kenta Nagata) *'Battle' (バトル, Bataille) (Satomi Terui) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) (Kenta Nagata) Luigi's Mansion (Kazumi Totaka/Shinobu Tanaka) *'Luigi's Mansion' "ルイージマンション" (Kazumi Totaka) *'Boo Release' "テレサ解放" (Kazumi Totaka) Super Mario Sunshine (Koji Kondo/Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mario -Scat-' "マリオ・スキャットバージョン" (Koji Kondo) *'Delfino Plaza' "ドルピックタウン" (Koji Kondo) *'Secret Course' "ヒミツコース" (Koji Kondo) *'Bianco Hills' "ビアンコヒルズ" (Koji Kondo) *'Ricco Harbor' "リコハーバー" (Koji Kondo) *'Event' "イベント" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Gelato Beach' "マンマビーチ" (Koji Kondo) *'Pinna Park' "ピンナパーク" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mecha-Bowser' "メカクッパ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Noki Bay' "マーレのいりえ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Sirena Beach' "シレナビーチ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Pianta Village' "モンテの村" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Staff Roll' "スタッフロール" (Koji Kondo) *'Noki Deep Sea' "マーレの深海" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Sky & Sea' "sky & sea" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Ending' "エンディングテーマ" (Koji Kondo) *'Underground' (Koji Kondo) Super Mario 3D Land (Takeshi Hama/Mahito Yokota/Asuka Hayazaki) *'Theme of 3D Land' "スーパーマリオ 3Dランドのテーマ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Beach' "海のテーマ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Boom Boom' "ブンブンファイト" (Mahito Yokota) *'Desert' "砂漠のテーマ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Waltz of the Boos' "テレサワルツ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Pom Pom' "プンプンファイト" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Victory Fanfare' "勝利のマーチ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Snowy Mountain' "雪山のテーマ" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Clock Tower' "クロックタワー" (Takeshi Hama) *'False Bowser' "しっぽクッパ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Bowser Battle' "クッパ城" (Mahito Yokota) *'Final Battle' "クッパ最後の戦い" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Special World 8' "スペシャルワールド8" (Takeshi Hama) *'Course Clear Fanfare' "コースクリアファンファーレ" (Mahito Yokota) *'World Clear Fanfare' "ワールドクリアファンファーレ" (Mahito Yokota) New Super Mario Bros (Asuka Ohta/Hajime Wakai) *'Title' "タイトル" (Asuka Ohta) *'Battle 2' "対戦用BGM2" (Asuka Ohta) *'Battle 1' "対戦用BGM1" (Koji Kondo/Asuka Ohta) *'Boss Battle' "巨大BGM" (Asuka Ohta) New Super Mario Bros Wii (Kenta Nagata/Shiho Fujii/Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Title' "タイトルBGM" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Ground Theme' "地上BGM" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Underground Theme' "地下BGM" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Course Clear Fanfare' "コースクリアファンファーレ" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Underwater' "水中BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Desert' "砂漠BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Castle' "城BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Airship' "飛行船BGM" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Koopaling Battle' "城ボス戦" (Kenta Nagata) *'Bowser Battle 2' "クッパ戦2" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Toad House' "キノピオの家" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Enemy Battle' "コース敵バトル" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Star Power' "無敵BGM" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Staff Roll' "スタッフクレジット" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'World 1' "ワールドマップ1" (Kenta Nagata) *'Player Down' "プレイヤーダウン" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Game Over' "ゲームオーバー" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Ending' "エンディングデモ" (Ryo Nagamatsu) New Super Mario Bros 2 (Kenta Nagata) *'Title' "タイトルBGM" (Ryo Nagamatsu/Kenta Nagata) New Super Mario Bros U (Shiho Fujii/Mahito Yokota) *'Ground Theme' "地上BGM" (Shiho Fujii) Paper Mario: Sticker Star (Saki Kurata, Shoh Murakami, Yoshito Sekigawa, Yasuhisa Baba, Hiroki Morishita, Masanori Adachi, Kiyoshi Hazemoto, Tomoko Sano, Kosei Muraki, Hiroaki Hanaoka) *'Detective Mario' (たんていマリオ, Mario enquête) *'The Rampaging Din' (どたばたどたばた, Tumulte) *'Kersti the Sticker' (シールのルーシー, Collette le sticker) *'Blue Skies, White Clouds' (あおいそら、しろいくも, Ciel bleu, nuages blancs) *'Don't Call Me Flunky' (下っぱとよばないで, Un peu de respect !) *'My Things' (オレのもの, Mon truc à moi) *'Unstoppable Fury' (とめられぬ暴走, Furie) *'The Tension' (KINPAKU, Tension) *'A Thousand Miles Away' (シンキロウの向こうに, À mille lieues d'ici) *'Scarlet Wings' (くれないのつばさ, Ailes écarlates) *'The Blue Wizard' (青色の魔法使い, Le Magicien bleu) *'Woods of Poison' (どくどくのもり, La Forêt empoisonnée) *'Because I'm Angry' (おこってるんです, Wiggler pas content) *'Can't Catch Me' (つかまりません, Pas cap de m'attraper) *'Snifit or Wiffit!' (ムーチョ de ムーチョ, Pas de fumée sans Snifit) *'Sorrow on the Waves' (あいしゅうの波間, Vagues mélancoliques) *'Danger at Surfshine Harbor' (キラナミハーバーの危機, Danger à Port-L'Écume) *'Swinging Swing' (YuReRu・ブランコ, Le Swing du dino) *'The Enigmansion' (おそろしいやしき, L'Énigmanoir) *'Boo Night Fever' (テレサナイトフィーバー, Disco Boo) *'Give Me a Lift' (リフトでつれてって, Emmène-moi) *'Go Go Trolley!' (GO!GO!トロッコ, En voiture !) *'Jungly Jungle' (ジャングルジャングル, Jungle sauvage) *'Approach of the Giant Fish' (せまりくる巨大魚, La Menace du poisson géant) *'Ruins Explorer' (遺跡たんけん隊, Hymne à l'aventure) *'It's Hot, So Hot' (あついんです, Il fait chaud ici (trop chaud)) *'Flopping Wings Ascend' (大空をはばたいて, À tire-d'aile) *'Battleship' (バトルシップ, Vaisseau de guerre) *'The Giant Arises' (かくせいの大魔王, Un géant de papier) *... Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Edition (Keigo Ozaki/Game Arts & Toshiko Tasaki/Acquire) *'NSMBW: Title' *'NSMBW: Opening' *'NSMBW: Peach Has Been Captured!' *'NSMBW: Here We Go!' *'NSMBW: World 1 / SMB3: Grass Land' (Monde 1) *'SMB: Ground Theme' *'SM64: New Record!' *'NSMBW: Tower Boss' (Boss de niveau) *'NSMBW: Course Clear' *'NSMBW: Underground Theme' *'NSMBW: Athletic Theme' *'NSMBW: Beach Theme' *'NSMBW: Tower Theme' *'NSMBW: Player Down' *'NSMBW: Continue ?' *'NSMBW: Castle Theme' *'NSMBW: Castle Boss' (Boss de monde) *'NSMBW: Airship Theme' *'P&ZSMB: World Clear' *'SMG2: Slimy Spring Galaxy' (Monde 2) *'NSMBW: Underwater Theme' *'SM3DW: Sunshine Seaside' *'NSMBW: Volcano Theme' *'SMB: Course Clear' Breakdowns complets Super Mario Odyssey #'Bonneton' (1'', ''2) [Cap Kingdom Music] #'Fossil Falls' (1'', ''2) [Cascade Kingdom Music] #'Fossil Falls (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Cascade Kingdom Music] #'Fossil Falls: Dinosaur' (1'', ''2) [Cascade Kingdom Music] #'Tostarena: Ruins' (1'', ''2) [Sand Kingdom Music] #'Tostarena: Ruins (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Sand Kingdom Music] #'Tostarena: Night' (1'', ''2) [Sand Kingdom Music] #'Tostarena: Night (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Sand Kingdom Music] #'Tostarena: Town' (1'', ''2) [Sand Kingdom Music] #'Tostarena: Jaxi' (1'', ''2) [Sand Kingdom Music] #'Steam Gardens' (1'', ''2) [Wooded Kingdom Music] #'Steam Gardens (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Wooded Kingdom Music] #'Steam Gardens: Sherm' (1'', ''2) [Wooded Kingdom Music] #'Lake Lamode 1' (1'', ''2) [Lake Kingdom Music] #'Lake Lamode 1 (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Lake Kingdom Music] #'Lake Lamode 2' (1'', ''2) [Lake Kingdom Music] #'Lake Lamode: Underwater Passage' (1'', ''2) [Lake Kingdom Music] #'Forgotten Isle 1' (1'', ''2) [Lost Kingdom Music] #'Forgotten Isle 2' (1'', ''2) [Lost Kingdom Music] #'Forgotten Isle 2 (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Lost Kingdom Music] #'New Donk City: Night 1' (1'', ''2) [Metro Kingdom Music] #'New Donk City: Night 2' (1'', ''2) [Metro Kingdom Music] #'New Donk City: Daytime' (1'', ''2) [Metro Kingdom Music] #'New Donk City: Cafe' (1'', ''2) [Metro Kingdom Music] #'New Donk City (Band Performance)' (1'', ''2) [Metro Kingdom Music] #'NDC Festival' (1'', ''2) [Metro Kingdom Music] #'0' (1'', ''2) [Metro Kingdom Music] #'0' (1'', ''2) [Metro Kingdom Music] #'Bubblaine' (1'', ''2) [Seaside Kingdom Music] #'Bubblaine: Underwater' (1'', ''2) [Seaside Kingdom Music] #'Bubblaine (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Seaside Kingdom Music] #'Shiveria: Town' (1'', ''2) [Snow Kingdom Music] #'Shiveria: Rrace Course Entrance' (1'', ''2) [Snow Kingdom Music] #'Mount Volbono' (1'', ''2) [Luncheon Kingdom Music] #'Mount Volbono (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Luncheon Kingdom Music] #'Mount Volbono: Town' (1'', ''2) [Luncheon Kingdom Music] #'Bowser's Castle 1' (1'', ''2) [Bowser's Kingdom Music] #'Bowser's Castle 1 (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Bowser's Kingdom Music] #'Bowser's Castle 2' (1'', ''2) [Bowser's Kingdom Music] #'Honeylune Ridge' (1'', ''2) [Moon Kingdom Music] #'Honeylune Ridge: ' (1'', ''2) [Moon Kingdom Music] #'Honeylune Ridge: Caves' (1'', ''2) [Moon Kingdom Music] #'Honeylune Ridge: Wedding Hall' (1'', ''2) [Moon Kingdom Music] #'Honeylune Ridge: Collapse' (1'', ''2) [Moon Kingdom Music] #'Honeylune Ridge: Collapse (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Moon Kingdom Music] #'Honeylune Ridge: Escape' (1'', ''2) [Moon Kingdom Music] #'Honeylune Ridge: Escape (Japanese)' (1'', ''2) [Moon Kingdom Music] #'Honeylune Ridge: Escape (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Moon Kingdom Music] #'Peach's Castle' (1'', ''2) [Mushroom Kingdom Music] #'Broodals Battle' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Madame Broode Battle' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Knucklotec Battle' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Torkdrift Battle' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Mechawiggler Battle' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Mollusque-Lanceur Battle' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Mollusque-Lanceur Battle (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Cookatiel Battle' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Ruined Dragon Battle' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'RoboBrood Battle' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Bowser Battle 1' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Bowser Battle 2' (1'', ''2) [Battle Music] #'Run, Jump, Throw! 1' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Run, Jump, Throw! 2' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Run, Jump, Throw! 2 (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Subterranean 1' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Subterranean 1 (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Subterranean 2' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Caves' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Ice' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Another World' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Ruins' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Ruins (8-Bit)' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Projection Room: Above Ground' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Projection Room: Underground' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Above the Clouds' (1'', ''2) [Small World Music] #'Toad Brigade Member' (1'', ''2) [Extra Music] #'To the Next Kingdom' (1'', ''2) [Extra Music] #'Shop' (1'', ''2) [Extra Music] #'Race' (1'', ''2) [Extra Music] #'RC Car' (1'', ''2) [Extra Music] #'Spinning Slots' (1'', ''2) [Extra Music] #'Climatic Duel!' (1'', ''2) [Extra Music] Super Princess Peach #'Title' #'File Selection' #'Area Selection' #'Ladida Plains 1' #'Ladida Plains 2' #'Hoo's Wood 1' #'Hoo's Wood 2' #'Shriek Mansion 1' #'Shriek Mansion 2' #'Fury Volcano 1' #'Fury Volcano 2' #'Wavy Beach 1' #'Wavy Beach 2' #'Gleam Glacier 1' #'Gleam Glacier 2' #'Giddy Sky 1' #'Giddy Sky 2' #'Bowser's Villa 1' #'Bowser's Villa 2' #'Ladida Plains M' #'Hoo's Wood M' #'Shriek Mansion M' #'Fury Volcano M' #'Wavy Beach M' #'Gleam Glacier M' #'Giddy Sky M' #'Bowser's Villa ' #'Stage Cleared' #'Game Over' #'Stylus Stage 1' #'Stylus Stage 2' #'Shop' #'Glossary' #'Pause' #'Ability' #'Minigame Choice' #'Toad Jump' #'Toad Tote' #'Toad Shot' #'Puzzle Selection' #'Puzzle 1' #'Puzzle 2' #'Perry's Dream 1' #'Perry's Dream 2' #'Event' #'Subrella' #'Slidebrella' #'Boss' #'Bowser 1' #'Bowser 2' #'Opening 1' #'Opening 2' #'Opening 3' #'Ending' #'Staff Credits' #'Peach Voice 1' #'Peach Voice 2' #'Peach Voice 3' #'Peach Voice 4' #'Peach Voice 5' Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. (Yoko Shimomura) Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. (Yoko Shimomura) Super Paper Mario (Chika Sekigawa, Naoko Mitome) *'Today's Story' (今日のお話は･･･, Une histoire d'aujourd'hui) *'The Wedding Begins' (ケッコンしきがはじまるぞ, Début du mariage) *'Wedding Waltz' (ケッコンしきワルツ, Valse des mariés) *'Birth of the Chaos Heart' (コントンのラブパワー誕生, Naissance du Cœur du Chaos) *'Champion of Destruction' (破滅をのぞむ者, Roi de la destruction) *'Super Paper Mario' (スーパーペーパーマリオ！, Super Paper Mario) *'Mario Bros.' House' (マリオブラザーズのお家, Chez les frères Mario) *'Evil King Bowser Here' (我輩はクッパ大魔王である！, Sa Méchanceté Bowser) *'The Evil Count Bleck' (予言執行人ノワール伯爵, Niark, le maléfique) *'Flipside' (ハザマタウン, Recto) *'Open the Next Door' (次の扉をひらけ！, Une porte à ouvrir) *'Count Bleck's Plan' (ノワール伯爵のたくらみ, Le plan du Comte Niark) *'And Then... And Then' (それからそれから, Et là...) *'Lineland Road' (ラインラインロード, Route Fildefer) *'An Unrivaled Battle' (ムテキでけちらせ！, Combat au sommet) *'Underground Room' (地下の部屋, Salle souterraine) *'Mount Lineland' (ラインラインマウンテン, Mont Fildefer) *'Strange Company' (きみょうな仲間たち, En étrange compagnie) *'O'Chunks, Warrior' (武人ドドンタス, Mc Astagne, le guerrier) *'Ready, Go' (ぐるっと！ピッタンコ！, Prêt, partez) *'Yold Ruins' (コダーイ遺跡, Ruines d'Antan) *'Fracktail Appears' (ズンババあらわる, Drakal fait son entrée) *'Dimentio, Charming Magician' (魅惑の道化師ディメーン, Dimensio, le bouffon magicien) *'One Shot' (勝負でゴザ～ル!!, En un coup) *'Fracktail Battle' (ズンバババトル, Combat contre Drakal) *'Soft Light' (やわらかな光, Douce lumière) *'In the Darkness' (くらやみの中で, Dans les ténèbres) *'Memory 1' (おもいで1, Souvenirs 1) *'Goodnight' (おやすみなさい, Bonne nuit) *'Get Cooking' (おりょうりしましょ, Aux fourneaux) *'Gloam Valley' (トワイランド, Vallée Crépuscule) *'Merlee's Mansion' (サンデールの館, Manoir de Merlie) *'Mimi the Copycat' (モノマネ師マネーラ, Mimic, la copieuse) *'Look Out for Me' (私に気を付けて, J'arrive) *'Fight Fight' (ケンカだ！ケンカだ！, Combat) *'And the Question Is' (さて もんだいです, Question pour un doublon) *'Mimi Battle' (マネーラバトル, Combat contre Mimic) *'Tokens, Please' (ハザマネープリーズ！, Par ici les jetons) *'Forget Me Not' (いっくドーン!!, La bonne paire) *'Mansion Patrol' (オバケバスター, Tir à Boo portant) *'Tilt Island' (ぐらぐらアイランド, Balanc'île) *'The Open Plain' (カクカク平原, La Plaine Ostalgie) *'Nostalgic Underground ' (なつかしの地下の部屋, Souterrain Rétro) *'A Powerful Enemy Emerges' (強敵あらわる, Un ennemi puissant arrive) *'Bowser Battle' (クッパと勝負！, Combat contre Bowser) *'The Tile Pool' (ドットドット海, Le Grand Bloups) *'Big Blooper Appears' (ダイオーゲッソーあらわる, Méga Bloups fait son entrée) *'It's Showtime' (イッツァショータイム！, C'est parti pour le show) *'Butterfly Collecting' (ウキウキ☆チョウチョさいしゅう, Chasse aux papillons) *'Fort Francis' (カメレゴン城, Fort Francis) *'Swoon.exe' (ドキドキ☆おしゃべりモード, Drague.exe) *'Francis Battle' (カメレゴンバトル, Combat contre Francis) *'Memory 2' (おもいで2, Souvenirs 2) *'Outer Space' (こうだいな宇宙, Hyper-espace) *'Whoa Zone' (サルガッゾーン, Zone Interdite) *'Mr. L, Green Thunder' (ミドリ色の貴公子ミスターL, Mister L, le Tonnerre Vert) *'Brobot Battle' (エルガンダーバトル, Combat contre Frérobot) *'Flopside' (ウラハザマタウン, Verso) *'Hammer Whacker' (ジャストンハンマー, Retour marteau) *'Gap of Crag' (ストンストンバレー, Canyon Gragnon) *'Floro Sapien Caverns' (ハナーンの洞窟, Cavernes Floro) *'Flint Cragley, Cragtrotter' (人気番組デビット・アドベンチャー, Indiana Crag, crag-trotter) *'Truck GO' (トロッコでGO！GO！, Petit train-train) *'King Croacus Appears' (キング・ハナーンあらわる, Le roi Crocus fait son entrée) *'King Croacus Battle' (キング・ハナーンバトル, Combat contre le roi Crocus) *'Memory 3' (おもいで3, Souvenirs 3) *'Sammer's Kingdom' (モノノフ王国, Royaume de Sam Ouraï) *'Battle Time' (ききいっぱつ！, Fight) *'I'm Not Nice' (アタシやさしくないの, Je suis pas gentille) *'World of Nothing' (何もない世界, Le néant) *'Brobot L-Type Battle' (エルガンダーZバトル, Combat contre Frérobot Type L) *'The Underwhere' (アンダーランド, L'En-dessous) *'River Twygz Bed' (サンズ・リバーの底, Rivière de Larmes) *'The Road for the Lost' (アンダーロード, La route des perdus) *'Overthere Stair' (スカイランド, Escalier de l'Au-delà) *'Bonechill Appears' (シニガミダスあらわる, Glacirex fait son entrée) *'Bonechill Battle' (シニガミダスバトル, Combat contre Glacirex) *'Memory 4' (おもいで4, Souvenirs 4) *'Pit of 100 Trials' (100部屋ダンジョン, Puits aux 100 épreuves) *'Castle Bleck' (暗黒城, Château Niark) *'Closing Battle' (終わりへの戦い, Combat final) *'The Ultimate Show' (サイコーのショー, Le show ultime) *'Promise' (ヤクソク, Promesse) *'End of the World' (世界崩壊！？, Un air de fin du monde) *'Bounding Through Time' (時を越えて, Saut dans le temps) *'Proof of Existence' (生きている証, Signe de vie) *'Credits' (スタッフロール, Crédits) Paper Mario: Color Splash (Takeru Kanazaki, scatgoto, Fumihiro Isobe) Manque les noms US et JP. Port-Barbouille *'0' (イロドリタウン, Port-Barbouille) *'0' (カードショップへようこそ, La Carte Rit) *'0' (イロドリ博物館, Musée de Port-Barbouille) *'0' (手紙キノピオのゆうびん屋, Toad postal) *'0' (あやしい街角, Un coin louche) *'0' (さびれタウン, Port... Embrouille ?) *'0' (キノピオ大ピンチ！, Toad en péril !) *'0' (恐怖のストロー, Paille infernale) Route écarlate *'0' (ベニーロード, Route écarlate) *'0' (バトル！, Bataille (thème)) *'0' (イロドリCafe, Café Barbouille) *'0' (WAになってヘイホーダンス, Ronde des Maskass) *'0' (いたずらヘイホー, Route enroulée) *'0' (出動！レスキュー隊, Équipe de sauvetage (thème)) *'0' (モノ～ショウカキ, Truc : extincteur) Lac Cerise *'0' (アカミル湖, Lac Cerise) *'0' (きりとれキリトリ, Suivez les pointillés) *'0' (一番モノしぼり, Pro de l'essorage) *'0' (選ばれし超パワー, Pouvoir des élus) Volcan Vermillon *'0' (マッカッ火山, Volcan Vermillon) *'0' (燃えよドラゴドン, Draggadon met le feu) Cratère Vermillon *'0' (湯る～り極楽 マッカッ温泉, Spa Vermillon) *'0' (モノ～ドライヤー, Truc : sèche-cheveux) Tour cramoisie *'0' (アキャットタワー, Tour cramoisie) *'0' (空飛ぶクッパ船, Bateau volant de Bowser) *'0' (ボス登場！, Le boss entre en scène) *'0' (オラオラ！モートン, Morton rocke !) *'0' (きらめく大ペンキスター, Étoile de couleur obtenue !) *'0' (ペンキスター・メモリーズ, Souvenir d'une étoile) *'0' (モノ～マネキネコ, Truc : chat du bonheur) *'0' (イロドリサンバ, Sambarbouille) Cavernes indigo *'0' (ブルーノどうくつ, Cavernes indigo) *'0' (恐怖のストロー(リプライズ), Paille infernale (reprise)) *'0' (モノ～レモン, Truc : citron) *'0' (モノ～ラバーカップ, Truc : ventouse) Plage Lapilazuli *'0' (アイキキビーチ, Plage Lapilazuli) *'0' (海フェス・オンステージ, Festivague) *'0' (シャッフル シャッフル！, Bonnetoad) *'0' (くつろぎのビーチベッド, Sur la Plage idyllique) *'0' (ペーパー・パイプライン, Rouleau de papier) *'0' (モノ～センプウキ, Truc : ventilateur) Hôtel Ocyan *'0' (ホテル オーシャンブルー, Hôtel Ocyan) *'0' (ミステリアス・ホテル, Un hôtel inquiétant) *'0' (怪奇ホテルの謎, Chambres hantées) *'0' (キノピオ・ゴー・トゥ・ヘブン, Requiem pour les Toad) Base Cobalt *'0' (「ムーチョdeムーチョ」OP, Pas de fumée sans Snifit (générique)) *'0' (それでは おこたえください！, Votre réponse... ?) *'0' (もんだいを ごらんください！, Regardez bien !) *'0' (モノ～インスタントカメラ, Truc : appareil photo) Fort Cobalt *'0' (コバルトドック, Fort Cobalt) *'0' (せいれつ！ヘイホー中隊, Maskass, en formation !) *'0' (大戦艦スーパー・ルド号, Superméga croiseur) *'0' (決戦！ルドウィッグ, Bataille contre Ludwig) *'0' (色彩のワルツ, Valse de Barbouillie) Mont Citron *'0' (ヤマブキー山, Mont Citron) *'0' (山小屋のダンナ様, Chalet du garde montagnard) *'0' (くるくるドアゲーム, Jeu de la porte aux couleurs) Crête ensoleillée *'0' (キーコロとうげ, Crête ensoleillée) *'0' (テ・ン・カ・イ, Vite, on déplie !) Domaine Chanterelle *'0' (キーノコハウス, Domaine Chanterelle) *'0' (モノ～ブタノチョキンバコ, Truc : tirelire cochon) Café Curry *'0' (砂の大穴, Trou dans le sable) *'0' (ムーチョの地下アジト, Repaire des Snifit) *'0' (サンボがマジにやってくる, Attaque des Pokey) Colisée d'or *'0' (マッキーコロシアム, Colisée d'or) *'0' (大乱闘！バトルロイヤル, Colimêlée) *'0' (イギー・ザ・チャリオット, Combat contre Iggy) *'0' (モノ～アイスピック, Truc : pic à glace) *'0' (モノ～センヌキ, Truc : décapsuleur) *'0' (踊る！イロドゥーリ, Danse barbouillesque) Vallée Marmelade *'0' (ダイダイ谷, Vallée Marmelade) *'0' (ワンワン！オチビちゃん, Chompinette d'amour) Temple Kiwano *'0' (ダイダイトゲしんでん, Temple Kiwano) *'0' (噴けよマグマ、呼べよ溶岩, Poussée de magma) *'0' (強敵バトル！, Un ennemi redoutable) Usine Toad *'0' (キノピオエンジニアリング, Usine Toad) *'0' (1'', ''Jeu de grue) *'0' (1'', ''Fanfare de la renaissance) Resto Clémentine *'0' (レストラン オレンジーノ, Resto Clémentine) *'0' (キッチンスタジアム, La cuisine olympique) *'0' (マリオのアクションクッキング, Quand Mario cuisine) *'0' (モノ～ムシメガネ, Truc : loupe) Express du crépuscule *'0' (サンセットエクスプレス, Express du crépuscule) *'0' (さすらいのソンブレロ, Sombrero solitaire) *'0' (ラリーの暴走機関車バトル, Train fou de Larry) *'0' (ペンキー＆カントリー, Au pays de Barbouillie) Parc Prune *'0' (パ・プールていえん, Parc Prune) *'0' (毒々パ・プールていえん, Parc empoisonné) *'0' (ノコノコ・メロメロ物語, Amour éperdu) *'0' (ゆれてる濃い心, Âme en émoi) *'0' (モノ～ティーポット, Truc: théière) Détroit Aubergine *'0' (バイオ列島かいきょう, Détroit Aubergine) *'0' (船だっかん作戦, Ramenez la bateau) *'0' (いざ、大海原へ！, Vers le grand large !) *'0' (船乗りの歌, Chant des matelots) *'0' (モノ～デンチ, Truc : pile) *'0' (モノ～コンパス, Truc : boussole) Île du maelström *'0' (バイオ列島の島, Une île aubergine (normal)) *'0' (バイオ列島の島 (ウラ), Une île aubergine (ésotuyau)) *'0' (バトル！（ウラMIX）, Bataille (ésotuyau)) Île du phare *'0' (いざ、おたから島へ！, Île au trésor droit devant !) *'0' (とうだいディスコ, Disco du phare) Île au trésor *'0' (バイオ列島 おたから島, Île au trésor (normal)) *'0' (バイオ列島 おたから島（ウラ）, Île au trésor (ésotuyau)) *'0' (ウェンディとの決闘, Wendy attaque !) *'0' (モノ～シオコショウ, Truc : poivrier/salière) *'0' (モノ～バーベキューコンロ, Truc : barbecue) *'0' (イロドリアン舞曲, Kazatchok barbouillesque) Fôret Wasabig *'0' (どうってことない森, Une fôret banale) *'0' (ミドゥーリの大森, Fôret Wasabig) *'0' (カメックのテーマ, Kamek (thème)) *'0' (るんるん教授, Joyeux professeur) Bois Bonsaï *'0' (コシンボクのはやし, Bois Bonsaï) *'0' (5連爆走！クリボー族, Nouba de Goomba) *'0' (けちらせ無敵スター, Vaincre l'invincible) *'0' (モノ～カブ, Truc : navet) Centrale éléctrique Ariko *'0' (バトル！（ピコピコMIX）, Bataille (8-bit)) *'0' (モノ～カナヅチ, Truc : arrache-clou) *'0' (モノ～タテブエ, Truc : flûte à bec) Théâtre Mousse-sur-roche *'0' (フカミドゥーリシアター, Théâtre Mousse-sur-roche) *'0' (ザ・ジャグラー（ピアノ）, Jongleur (piano)) *'0' (ザ・ジャグラー, Jongleur) Cirque Émeraude *'0' (ミドゥーリサーカス, Cirque Émeraude) *'0' (レミーの華麗なるショー, Grand final de Lemmy) *'0' (モノ～ミラーボール, Truc : boule disco) *'0' (イロドリシティはダンスフロア, Funk barbouillesque) Château de Bowser sombre *'0' (クロクッパ城, Château de Bowser sombre) *'0' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'0' (ロイのペンキでヌ・フ・フ, Une bataille Roy-ale) *'0' (クッパのテーマ, Thème de Bowser) *'0' (対決！黒いクッパ, Bagarre contre Bowser) *'0' (黒ペンキ 最終決戦, Noir complet) *'0' (さよなら, Adieu) *'0' (平和ふたたび, La paix restaurée) Extras *'0' (メインテーマ, Mélodie principale) *'0' (メインテーマ（ラグタイム）, Mélodie principale (ragtime)) *'0' (オープニング〜白い手紙, La lettre blanche (ouverture)) *'0' (ジャンケンしんでん, Temple Pierre-feuille-ciseaux) *'0' (ワールドマップ, Carte du monde) *'0' (ドロボーヘイホーのテーマ, Maskass masqué (thème)) *'0' (フッくんメドレー, Pirachou (pot-pourri)) *'0' (イロドリスプラッシュ！, Splash-Barbouille !) Mario + The Lapins Crétins: Kingdom Battle #'Prologue' #'Grand Opening' #'BEEP-0's Lesson' #'Ziggies Battle' #'The Waterfall Puzzle' #'A Towering View' #'Ancient Gardens' #'Through the Lawns' #'Mystic Journey' #'Mystic Battle' #'The Midboss Theme' #'Hoppers!' #'At the Tower's Feet' #'Tower's Theme 1' #'Tower's Puzzle' #'Tower's Theme 2' #'Rabbid Kong's Theme' #'A Song of Ice and Desert' #'Ice of Sherbet Desert' #'In the Heat of the Battle' #'Hot Star, Cold Finish' #'Cold Start, Hot Finish' #'In the Cold of the Battle' #'Icicle Golem's Theme' #'Spooky Village' #'Spooky Skirmish' #'Abbey Ruins' #'Lost in the Swamp' #'The Swamp Battle' #'Combat in the Cemetery' #'A Stroll in the Cemetery' #'Phantom's Theme' #'Into the Pit' #'The Forge Battle' #'Exploring the Mine' #'Heart of Darkness' #'Theme with No Name 1' #'Theme with No Name 2' #'Theme with No Name 3' #'Bowser's Theme' Mario Party (Yasunori Mitsuda) Besoin des noms FR *'Opening' (オープニング, Ouverture) *'Mario Party Theme' (マリオパーティのテーマ, Air de Mario Party) *'Playing the Game' (ゲームのあそびかた, Jouer au jeu) *'Peaceful Mushroom Village' (のどかなキノコむら, Village champignon calme) *'Mushroom Bank Theme' (キノコバンクのテーマ, Air banque champignon) *'Option House Theme' (オプションハウスのテーマ, Air maison des options) *'Mushroom Shop Theme' (キノコショップのテーマ, Air boutique chamignon) *'Mini-Game House Theme' (ミニゲームハウスのテーマ, Air maison des mini-jeux) *'Traveling The Warp Pipe' (たびだちのワープどかん, Utiliser le tuyau Warp) *'Adventure Begins' (ぼうけんのはじまり, Début de l'aventure) *'Where Have the Stars Gone' (スターはどこに？, Où sont passées les étoiles ?) *'Jungle Adventure' (ドンキーのジャングルアドベンチャー, Aventure dans la jungle) *'Birthday Cake' (ピーチのバースデーケーキ, 2'') *'Tropical Island''' (ヨッシーのトロピカルアイランド, 2'') *'Battle Canyon''' (ワリオのバトルキャニオン, 2'') *'Engine Room''' (ルイージのエンジンルーム, 2'') *'Rainbow Castle''' (マリオのレインボーキャッスル, 2'') *'Play a Mini-Game!' (ミニゲームをはじめよう！'', 2'') *'In the Mushroom Forest''' (キノコのもりで, 2'') *'Ducking and Dodging''' (よけてかわして, 2'') *'Full of Danger''' (きけんがいっぱい, 2'') *'The Wide, Wide Ocean''' (うみはひろいよ, 2'') *'Coins of the World''' (よのなかコインさ, 2'') *'Taking Coins''' (コインいただき, 2'') *'Let's Go Lightly''' (スイスイいこうよ, 2'') *'Faster Than All''' (だれよりもはやく, 2'') *'The Room Underground''' (ちかのこべやで, 2'') *'Slowly, Slowly''' (じわりじわりと, 2'') *'Can it be done?' (できるかな？'', 2'') *'Dodging Danger''' (きけんをかわそう, 2'') *'Saving Courage''' (ゆうきをためそう, 2'') *'Let's Limbo!' (レッツ リンボー！'', 2'') *'Hit or Miss Chance Game''' (いちかばちかのチャンスゲーム, 2'') *'Koopa Troopa Theme''' (ノコノコのテーマ, 2'') *'Bowser's Theme''' (クッパのテーマ, 2'') *'Outcome of Adventure''' (ぼうけんのけっか, 2'') *'Magma Mountain''' (クッパのマグママウンテン, 2'') *'The Power of Stars''' (スターのちから, 2'') *'Ending''' (エンディング, 2'') *'Mini-Game Stadium Theme''' (ミニゲームスタジアムのテーマ, 2'') *'Mini-Game Island Theme''' (ミニゲームアイランドのテーマ, 2'') *'The Stolen Star''' (うばわれたスター, 2'') *'Where's the Star?' (スターはどこ？'', 2'') *'Eternal Star''' (えいえんのスター, 2'') *'Everyone's a Super Star!' (みんなスーパースター！'', 2'') * *'Bouncing Mambo''' (ノリノリマンボ！) (exclu JP) Mario Party 2 (Kazuhiko Sawaguchi/'Shohei Bando'/'Hironao Yamamoto'/"Yasunori Mitsuda") Besoin des noms FR Theme Park Themes *'Pirate Land' (パイレーツランド, 2'') *'Western Land''' (ウエスタンランド, 2'') *'Space Land''' (スペースランド, 2'') *'Mystery Land''' (ミステリーランド, 2'') *'Horror Land''' (ホラーランド, 2'') *'Mini-Game Land''' (ミニゲームランド, 2'') *'Rules Land''' (ルールランド, 2'') In the Theme Parks *'Adventure Begins''' (ぼうけんのはじまり, 2'') *'The Way to Play''' (こんなかんじだよ, 2'') *'Star Spot''' (スターのばしょ, 2'') *'Bowser's Theme''' (クッパのテーマ, 2'') *'I Can Do It!' (やるぞ！'', 2'') *'Chance Time''' (チャンスタイム, 2'') *'A Ways to Go''' (まだまだいくよー, 2'') *'Duel!' (けっとうだー！'', 2'') *'The Adventure Ends''' (ぼうけんのおわり, 2'') *'Ending''' (エンディング, 2'') *'The Star Appears''' (スターとうじょう, 2'') *'Bowser Appears''' (クッパとうじょう, 2'') Minigames Vol.1 *'Let the Game Begin''' (ミニゲームがはじまるよ, 2'') *'Going for the Coins''' (コインにむちゅう, 2'') *'Not Gonna Lose''' (まけるもんか, 2'') *'Keepin' on the Path''' (それでもつづくよ, 2'') *'Couldn't be Better''' (きぶんはさいこう！, 2'') *'Know What I Mean?' (わかるかな？'', 2'') *'That's All of It''' (これがすべてさ, 2'') *'Let's Have Some Fun''' (ゆかいにやろうよ, 2'') *'The Blue Skies Yonder''' (あおぞらのかなたへ, 2'') Minigames Vol.2 *'Going Somewhere''' (どこまでもいこう, 2'') *'No Fright, no Fear''' (こわくなんかないよ, 2'') *'Don't Look Back''' (ふりかえらないで, 2'') *'Get an Item''' (アイテムゲット！, 2'') *'This Way That''' (あっちこっちも, 2'') *'Walking Underwater''' (すいちゅうおさんぽ, 2'') *'Spinning Polka''' (くるくるポルカ, 2'') *'How Many''' (なんまいいれた？, 2'') *'Take the Coin''' (コインをどうぞ, 2'') Title, etc. *'Go Lucky''' (げんきにいこう！, 2'') *'Story One''' (ストーリーしょうかい1, 2'') *'Story Two''' (ストーリーしょうかい2, 2'') *'Story Three''' (ストーリーしょうかい3, 2'') *'Welcome to Mario Land''' (ようこそマリオランド, 2'') *'Laboratory''' (けんきゅうじょ, 2'') *'In the Pipe''' (ドカンのなか, 2'') Mini-Game Land Vol.1 *'Woody''' (キノキオ, 2'') *'Mini-Game Park''' (ミニゲームパーク, 2'') *'Mini-Game Stadium''' (ミニゲームスタジアム, 2'') Mini-Game Land Vol.2 *'Coaster''' (ミニゲームコースター1, 2'') *'Coaster (Double Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター2'', 2'') *'Coaster (Single Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター3'', 2'') *'Coaster (Hip Hop Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター4'', 2'') *'Coaster (Duo Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター5'', 2'') *'Coaster (Hermit Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター6'', 2'') *'Coaster (Speed Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター7'', 2'') *'Coaster (Survival Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター8'', 2'') Bonus *'Bowser Land''' (クッパランド, 2'') *'Bowser Parade''' (クッパパレード, 2'') *'Credits''' (スタッフロール, 2'') Mario Party 3 (Ichiro Shimakura) Besoin des noms FR Start *'Select File''' (ファイルセレクト, 2'') *'Star Lift''' (スターリフト, 2'') *'Rules Map''' (ルールマップ, 2'') Peach's Castle *'Castle Grounds''' (おしろのひろば, 2'') *'Inside the Castle''' (おしろのなか, 2'') Mini-Game Room *'Free-Play Room''' (フリープレイルーム, 2'') *'Battle Room''' (バトルルーム, 2'') *'Game Guy's Room''' (ギャンブルルーム, 2'') Battle Royal *'Chilly Waters''' (ひえひえレイク, 2'') *'Deep Bloober Sea''' (ブクブクしんかい, 2'') *'Spiny Desert''' (ジリジリさばく, 2'') *'Woody Woods''' (グルグルのもり, 2'') *'Creepy Cavern''' (ドキドキどうくつ, 2'') *'Waluigi's Island''' (ワルイージとう, 2'') Duel *'Good Luck!' (みんなガンバレ!, ''2) *'The Winner is... Me!' (かつのは…ボクさ!, 2'') *'The Winner is... ME!' (かつのは…わたし!, ''2) Other Board Items *'The Adventure Begins!' (ぼうけんのはじまり, 2'') *'Here's the Star''' (スターはこちら, 2'') *'Commence Attack!' (こうげきかいし!, ''2) *'Bowser Event' (クッパイベント!, 2'') *'Still Going''' (まだまだいくよ, 2'') *'The Adventure Ends''' (ぼうけんのおわり, 2'') Mini-Game 1 *'Begin Mini-Game''' (ミニゲームのはじまり, 2'') *'Start Battle''' (バトルスタート, 2'') *'Mini-Game End 1''' (ミニゲームおしまい1, 2'') *'Mini-Game End 2''' (ミニゲームおしまい2, 2'') *'Mini-Game End 3''' (ミニゲームおしまい3, 2'') *'Game Guy Winner!' (ギャンブルかった!, ''2) *'Game Guy Loser...' (ギャンブルまけた…, 2'') Mini-Game 2 *'Aim''' (ねらいをさだめて, 2'') *'Don't Hurry''' (あせらずいこう, 2'') *'Panic!' (おおあわて!, ''2) *'Fighting Spirit' (がんばるココロ, 2'') *'Got It?' (わかるかな?, ''2) *'Let's Get a Move On' (とばしていこう, 2'') *'Looking Ahead''' (そのさきをめざして, 2'') *'Big Trouble!' (だいピンチ!, ''2) Mini-Game 3 *'What To Do!?!' (どうしよう!?, 2'') *'Mustn't Panic''' (あわてちゃダメよ, 2'') *'Nice and Easy''' (スイスイこなそう, 2'') *'On Your Toes''' (テキパキいこう, 2'') *'Item Mini-Game''' (アイテムミニゲーム, 2'') *'Game Guy Mini-Game''' (ギャンブルミニゲーム, 2'') *'Chance Time''' (チャンスミニゲーム, 2'') *'Stardust Battle''' (スターダストバトル, 2'') Story Cinema *'Preparations''' (ぼうけんのじゅんび, 2'') *'Prologue 1''' (プロローグ1, 2'') *'Prologue 2''' (プロローグ2, 2'') *'Prologue 3''' (プロローグ3, 2'') *'Victory!' (しょうぶだ!, ''2) *'Foolish Bowser' (おまぬけクッパ, 2'') *'Defeat...' (まけ…'', 2'') Other Cinemas *'Heeeere's Waluigi!' (ワルイージとうじょう!, ''2) *'Vs. Millennium Star' (VSミレニアムスター, 2'') *'The End''' (エンディング, 2'') *'Staff Credits''' (スタッフロール, 2'') Bonus *'Genie's Theme''' (キノコまじんのテーマ, 2'') *'Jeanie's Theme''' (キノコまじょのテーマ, 2'') *'Game Guy Dance''' (ヘイホーダンス, 2'') *'Mushroom Power-Up!' (キノコでパワーアップ!, ''2) Mario Party 4 (Ichiro Shimakura) The Start *'Mario Party' (マリオパーティ, Mario Party) *'How Do I Get In?' (どこからはいる？, Comment entrer ?) *'Play a Lot!' (たくさんあそぼう, Joue beaucoup !) *'Try Everything' (いろいろためそう, Essaye tout) *'Valuable Treasure' (だいじなたからもの, Trésor précieux) *'Into the Cube' (キューブのおくへ, Dans le Cube) *'Start the Party' (パーティをはじめよう, Commencer partie) *'How to Play MP' (マリパのあそびかた, Jouer à MP ?) Board 1 *'It's Party Time' (ようこそパーティへ！, La fête commence) *'Are You Ready?' (じゅんびはＯＫ？, Prêt ?) *'Here's the Star' (スターはここだよ, Voici l'étoile) *'Start the Battle' (バトルスタート！, Débuter le Combat !) *'Where the Coins Go' (コインのゆくえ, Où les pièces vont) *'The Genie Appears' (まじんあらわる, Voici le Génie !) *'The Boo House' (よこどりのやかた, La Maison de Boo) *'Buy an Item' (アイテムかっちゃおう, Acheter un objet) *'Lucky Lottery' (くじやでうんだめし, Loterie) Board 2 *'He's Coming' (あいつがやってくる？, Il arrive !) *'He's Here' (あいつがやってきた！, Le voici !) *'Koopa Kid's Gag' (ミニクッパのいたずら, Blague Mini Bowser) *'5 Turns Left' (のこり５ターン！, Il reste 5 tours !) *'Get an Item' (アイテムゲット！, Gagne un objet!) *'Get a Star' (スターゲット！, Gagne une étoile !) *'We Got Doubles' (ゾロめがでました, Un doublet) *'Jackpot' (なんと！おおあたり！, Jackpot !) *'Good Job' (おつかれさま！, Bien joué !) *'You're the Star' (きみこそスターだ！, T'es trop cool !) Map 1 *'Midway Madness' (わくわくパーティ, Aventura Parc) *'Merry-Go-Round' (メリーゴーラウンド, Mini-Manège) *'Space Rocket' (アミダロケット, Lance-Fusées) *'Roller Coaster' (ジェットコースター, Montagnes Russes) Map 2 *'Greedy Gala' (どきどきパーティ, Casino Goomba) *'Coin Slot' (コインスロット, Machine à Sous) *'Goomba Poker' (クリボーポーカー, Derviche Goomba) *'Chip Cart' (チップカート, Jeton tamponneur) Map 3 *'Jungle Jam' (はらはらパーティ, Jungle Maskass) *'Dashing Shy Guy' (ゼンマイヘイホー, Super Maskass) *'Rumble Item' (ぶらぶらアイテム, Arbre Enchanté) *'Ride Klepto' (ジャンゴにのって, Vol de Klepto) *'Chant to the Idol' (おいのりはらはら, Oracle Maskass) *'Happy Stone Shy Guy' (よろこびヘイヘイホー, Maskass qui rit) *'Sad Stone Shy Guy' (かなしみへイヘイホー, Maskass qui pleure) Map 4 *'Boo's Haunted Bash' (ひやひやパーティ, Bal Boorlesque) *'Item Trumpet' (アイテムトランペット, Trompette Magique) *'Boo and the Piano' (テレサとピアノ, Rythme & Boo) *'Big Boo' (おやかたテレサ！, Big Boo !) *'Mystery Train' (ミステリーれっしゃ, Le Train Fantôme) Map 5 *'Seaside Soirée' (うきうきパーティ, Soirée Koopa Cabana) *'Watermelon Item' (スイカでアイテム, Éclate la Pastèque) *'Tropical Fishing' (うきうきフィッシング, Pêche Tropicale) *'Ride the Dolphin' (のっかれイルカ, Nage avec le Dauphin) Map 6 *'Gnarly Party' (クッパパーティ, Méga Teuf) *'Koopa Kid Shuffle' (ミニクッパシャッフル, Tour Mini Bowser) *'Stop Bullet Bill' (ストップ！キラー！, Arrête Bill Balle !) Mini-Games 1 *'Play Mini-Games' (あそぼうミニゲーム, Joue aux Mini-Jeux) *'Here's the Ranking' (じゅんいはこちら, Voici le classement) *'Twist and Shake' (ゆらゆらふらふら, Tourne & tremble) *'Swaying Gently' (すいすいゆったり, Douce balade) *'Slowly Yet Surely' (あわてずゆっくり, Doucement mais...) *'Hurry! Hurry!' (いそげ！いそげ！, Dépêche-toi !) *'Try Hard, Folks' (みんながんばれ, Essayez les gars !) *'Loud and Sweet' (ゆかいにドタバタ, Doux et fort) *'Heart-Pumping' (しんぞうドキドキ, Émouvant) *'Full of Vigor' (げんきいっぱい, Plein de vigueur !) Mini-Games 2 *'Languid Cold Sweat' (ひやあせタラリ, Sueurs froides) *'Fortunes Turn' (ミラクルピンボール！, Destinée !) *'Play with Bowser' (クッパとあそぶのだ！, Joue avec Bowser !) *'How Many?' (なんまいあるかな？, Combien ?) *'Go Calmly' (おちついていこう, Vas-y calmement) *'You Did It' (やったね, Tu as réussi !) *'Ha Ha Ha!' (あらあらトホホ, Ha ha ha !) *'It's a Draw' (ひきわけでポン, Match nul !) *'Let the Race Begin' (レースがはじまるよ, La course !) Story Mini-Games *'Don't Fear the Duel' (しょうぶはあわです, Pas peur du duel) *'Challenge' (しょうぶ！, Challenge !) *'Duel with Boo' (テレサとしょうぶ！, Duel avec Boo !) *'At Last' (いよいよ…, Enfin) *'The Long Road Up' (ながいみちのり, La longue route) *'The Final Duel' (さいごのしょうぶ！, Le Duel Final) *'You Finally Did It' (とうとうやったね！, Enfin, tu as réussi !) Story Demo *'March of Victory' (しょうりのマーチ, Marche de la victoire) *'Presents Soon' (プレゼントはもうすぐ, Présente bientôt !) *'Perfect!' (おみごと！, Parfait !) *'Oh, No! You Lost' (まけてがっかり, Oh non, tu as perdu !) *'To The Final Duel' (さいごのしょうぶへ, Vers le duel final) *'His True Feelings' (あいつのまごころ, Vrais sentiments) *'You Got a Present' (プレゼントゲット！, Tu as un cadeau !) *'Many Thanks' (たくさんのありがとう, Merci beaucoup) Extra Room *'The Fun Room' (おたのしみのへや, Salle du Bonheur) *'Mega & Mini Boards' (でかちびボード, Carte Méga Brutus) Mario Party Advance (Ichiro Shimakura/Yoshimasa Ikeda) Mario Party 5 (Aya Tanaka) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Opening BGM *'Dream Party' (ゆめのパーティ！, Fête des Rêves !) *'Dream Memories' (ゆめのきおく, Souvenirs du Rêve) *'Inside the Dream' (ゆめのなかへ, Dans le Rêve) *'Start of the Dream' (ゆめのはじまり, Début du Rêve) Board BGM 1 *'Dream Country!' (ようこそ！　ゆめのくに, ???) *'Tell Me How to Play!' (おしえて！　あそびかた, ???) *'Lots of Toys' (おもちゃがいっぱい, ???) *'Sky Presents' (そらからのおくりもの, ???) *'An Adventurer' (きみはぼうけんか, ???) *'Happy Seafloor' (ようきなうみのそこ, ???) *'Space Match' (うちゅうのテーマ, ???) *'In a Strange Land' (おかしのくにで, ???) *'Bowser's Dream' (クッパのゆめ, ???) *'Dream Finale' (ゆめのフィナーレ, ???) *'Who's First?' (いちばんはだれだ？, ???) *'You're the Star!' (きみこそスターだ！, ???) Board BGM 2 *'Where's the Star?' (スターはどこに？, ???) *'Battle Mini-Game' (げきとつ！　ミニゲーム, ???) *'Bowser Appears' (クッパあらわる！, ???) *'Please, DK!' (たのむぜ！　ＤＫ, ???) *'Doubtful Chance' (おもわぬチャンス？, ???) *'Wiggler Transforms' (へんしんハナチャン, ???) *'Chain Chomp Rage' (ワンワンおおあばれ, ???) *'Last Five Turns!' (ラスト５ターン！, ???) *'The Star Is Yours!' (スターはきみのもの, ???) *'A Bit of Happiness' (ちょっとしたしあわせ, ???) *'A Lot of Happiness' (たいへんなしあわせ, ???) *'Confusion' (まぎらわしくて, ???) *'Tiresome Bowser' (しのびよるクッパ, ???) Story BGM *'Bowser's Scheme' (クッパのたくらみ, Le Plan de Bowser) *'Where to Next ?' (つぎはどこへ？, Et Maintenant ?) *'Koopa Kid Offspring' (ぶんしん！　ミニクッパ, Les Mini Bowser) *'Dizzy Head' (あたまがクラクラ, 36 Chandelles) *'Bowser's Sour Grapes' (クッパのまけおしみ, Mauvais Joueur) *'Well Done! Clear!' (あっぱれ！　クリアー, Bravo ! Gagné !) *'Chase Bowser' (クッパをおって, Poursuis Bowser) *'Final Test' (さいごのしれん, Dernière Épreuve) *'Bowser Laughs' (クッパはわらう, Bowser rigole !) *'Big Bowser Battle!' (たいけつ！　だいクッパ, Affronte Bowser !) *'End of Bowser's Dream' (クッパのゆめのおわり, Rêve de Bowser fini) *'Your Dream Comes True' (ゆめのかなうとき, Rêve exaucé) *'Everybody's Dream' (いつかみんなのゆめが, Tous les Rêves...) *'What's Your Rank?' (きみのランクは？, Ton Classement ?) Mini-Game BGM 1 *'Ready... Ok?' (じゅんびはＯＫ？, Prêts ?) *'Battle Results' (たたかいのけっか, Résultats Combat) *'In Great Fear' (おっかなびっくり, Grande Crainte) *'In Calm Water' (すいすいみずのなか, En Eaux Calmes) *'Exciting Walk' (うきうきおさんぽ, Joyeuse Promenade) *'Everybody Party' (みんなでおおさわぎ, Agitation générale) *'Rolling About' (あちこちキョロキョロ, Par-ici, par-là...) *'Bustling Noisily' (あわててドタバタ, Précipitation) *'Move Happily' (ゆかいにいこう, Dans la Joie !) *'Nervous Tension' (ハラハラドキドキ, Pression, Pression !) *'Danger Abounds' (きけんがいっぱい, En plein Danger) *'Serious Competition' (しんけんしょうぶだ, Partie sérieuse) *'Battle Wasteland' (たたかいのこうや, Désert Combat) *'Midday Showdown' (まひるのたいけつ, Combat de Midi) Mini-Game BGM 2 *'Bad Bowser Castle' (りふじんクッパじょう, Incroyable Bowser) *'DK Chance!' (ＤＫ　チャンス, Chance DK !) *'Piranha Metal' (ヘビメタパックン, Metal Piranha) *'Piranha Swing' (スウィングパックン, Swing Piranha) *'Piranha Ballad' (バラードパックン, Ballade Piranha) *'How Far?' (どこまでいくかな？, Jusqu'où ?) *'Did It! Mini-Game' (やったね！, Mini-Jeu fini !) *'You Lost! Bummer...' (まけてがっかり, T'as perdu ! Hooou...) *'It's a Tie' (あいこでざんねん, Égalité, dommage !) *'You're Pretty Good!' (なかなかやるね！, Pas Mal) Mini-Game BGM 3 *'Tournament Mini-Game' (かちぬけミニゲーム, Tournoi Mini-Jeux) *'White-Hot Circuit' (はくねつのサーキット, Un Circuit en Feu) *'Battle Match' (たたかいのマーチ, Marche guerrière) *'Sign Attack' (パズルにアタック, L'Attaque Panneaux) *'End of the Battle' (たたかいのはてに, Fin du Combat) *'Successful Battle' (たたかいのうまくいった, Victoire !) *'Fight Fair' (せいせいどうどう, Magnifique !) *'Cheerful Studio' (うきうきスタジオ, Studio Joyeux !) *'How About a Card?' (カードはいかが？, Partie de Cartes ?) *'Card Party!' (カードパーティ！, Partie de Cartes !) Super Duel Mode BGM *'Secret Garage' (ひみつのガレージ, ???) *'Machine Complete' (かんせい！マッシーン, ???) *'Start Battle' (たたかいのひぶた, ???) *'Knock 'Em Out' (たおせ！ライバル, ???) *'Plunder' (うばえ！フラッグ, ???) *'Rabbit' (ねらえ！ラビット, ???) *'You're Invincible' (きみはムテキさ, ???) *'Burning Challenger' (もえよちょうせんしゃ, ???) *'We're the Champs' (われこそチャンプ, ???) Mario Party 6 (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Mario Party 6 Songs *'Here We Go' (プロローグ, 2'') *'Party Music''' (ひるとよるのパーティ！, 2'') *'Setting Up''' (マリパであそぼう, 2'') *'Time to Play''' (どこであそぼう, 2'') *'Brighton and Twila Song''' (ソルルとルルナ, 2'') *'Brighton Theme''' (オレがソルルだぞ！, 2'') *'Twila Theme''' (わたしがルルナだよ！, 2'') Party Mode Sounds 1 *'Brighton's Explanation''' (おしえてソルル, 2'') *'Twila's Explanation''' (おしえてルルナ, 2'') *'Board Party''' (ボードであそぼう, 2'') *'Five Turns Left''' (あと５ターンだよ！, 2'') *'Star Space''' (スターはかがやく, 2'') *'Getting a Star''' (スターをゲット！, 2'') *'Winner''' (ゆうしょうは？？, 2'') *'Champ''' (ゆうしょうは！！, 2'') *'Playing Together''' (そろっておめでとう１, 2'') *'Winning Together''' (そろっておめでとう２, 2'') *'Round of Miracles''' (ミラクルチャンス, 2'') *'Boo Attack''' (テレサのよこどり, 2'') *'Party's Over''' (パーティしゅうりょう, 2'') Party Mode Sounds 2 *'Towering Treetop''' (昼アスレチックツリー, 2'') *'Evening Treetop''' (夜アスレチックツリー, 2'') *'E. Gadd's Garage''' (昼トラップファクトリー, 2'') *'Night at the Garage''' (夜トラップファクトリー, 2'') *'Faire Square''' (昼フォーチュンタウン, 2'') *'Square at Night''' (夜フォーチュンタウン, 2'') *'Snowflake Lake''' (昼バトルマウンテン, 2'') *'Snowy Night''' (夜バトルマウンテン, 2'') *'Castaway Bay''' (昼ワンダーアイランド, 2'') *'Night on the Bay''' (夜ワンダーアイランド, 2'') *'Clockwork Castle''' (昼チェイスキャッスル, 2'') *'Night at the Castle''' (夜チェイスキャッスル, 2'') Solo Mode Sounds *'Thristy Gulch''' (はらはらキャニオン, 2'') *'Astro Avenue''' (めざせオーロラロード, 2'') *'Infernal Tower''' (のぼれ！クッパタワー, 2'') *'Way to Go''' (がんばったね！, 2'') *'Too Bad''' (つぎはがんばれ, 2'') *'Special Gift''' (ごほうびゲット！, 2'') Mini-game Mode Sounds *'Mini-game Tour''' (フリープレイでゆこう, 2'') *'Battle Bridge''' (かちぬけブリッジ, 2'') *'Decathlon Park''' (みんなでデカスロン, 2'') *'Endurance Alley''' (ちょうてんをめざせ, 2'') *'Treetop Bingo''' (きのうえでビンゴ, 2'') *'Excellent''' (よくできました！, 2'') *'Break Time''' (ほっとひといき, 2'') *'Long Road''' (まだまだ, 2'') *'Really Long Road''' (まだまだまだ, 2'') *'Almost-endless Road''' (まだまだまだまだ, 2'') *'Up High''' (ながいみちのり, 2'') *'Pushing the Limit''' (てんくうじょう, 2'') *'100 Wins in a Row''' (はてをめざして, 2'') Mini-game Sounds 1 *'Warming Up''' (とうとうついたぞ！, 2'') *'Frantic''' (じゅんびたいそう, 2'') *'Jazzy''' (どっちもこっちも, 2'') *'Doom and Gloom''' (こわいよ～こないで, 2'') *'Tenacious''' (それいけ！やれいけ！, 2'') *'Blissful''' (ほのぼのゆらゆら, 2'') *'Pumped Up''' (じりじりいらいら, 2'') *'Laid-back''' (のんびりふわふわ, 2'') *'Relaxed''' (ひろびろのびのび, 2'') *'Upbeat''' (ぽこぽこすかすか, 2'') *'Amusing''' (ふらふらよれよれ, 2'') *'Slow and Steady''' (じっくりゆっくり, 2'') *'Fast and Furious''' (みんなとみんなで, 2'') Mini-game Sounds 2 *'Night Duel''' (よるでデュエル, 2'') *'Time to Duel''' (こうじょうでデュエル, 2'') *'Dueling for Prizes''' (うちゅうでデュエル, 2'') *'Gaming With Bowser''' (クッパとあそぼう？, 2'') *'Gaming With DK''' (ドンキーとあそぼう, 2'') *'Success''' (やったね！, 2'') *'Winning''' (かったね！, 2'') *'Losing''' (かられた！, 2'') *'Bad News''' (やられた！, 2'') *'Taking a Break''' (ひとやすみ, 2'') Mini-game Sounds 3 *'Seer Terror''' (クッパのうらない, 2'') *'Slam Dunk''' (わくわくバスケット, 2'') *'Maze Jam''' (めいろへようこそ, 2'') *'Maze Manufactory''' (めいろファクトリー, 2'') *'Block Star 1''' (つなげてピンチ, 2'') *'Block Star 2''' (つなげすぎだね, 2'') *'Block Star 3''' (つなげすぎてピンチ, 2'') Speak Up Sounds *'Speak Up Theme''' (クイズにようこそ！, 2'') *'Quiz Song''' (クイズであそぼう, 2'') *'Bowser Quiz''' (クイズもクッパで！, 2'') *'Quiz Master''' (クイズでいちばん！, 2'') *'Well Done''' (きみがクイズおうだ！, 2'') *'Question Music 1''' (えいぞうわかるかな？, 2'') *'Question Music 2''' (かぞえてわかるかな？, 2'') *'Question Music 3''' (おぼえてわかるかな？, 2'') *'Question Music 4''' (くらべてわかるかな？, 2'') *'Question Music 5''' (いろいろわかるかな？, 2'') *'Fun Times''' (あてるのだー！, 2'') Star Sprint Sounds *'Meadow Road''' (まるたでゴーゴー, 2'') *'Dark Path''' (くらやみでゴーゴー, 2'') *'Magma Flow''' (マグマでゴーゴー, 2'') *'Old School''' (メタルでゴーゴー, 2'') Star Bank Sounds *'Star Gathering''' (スターをあつめて, 2'') *'Miracle Book''' (ふしぎなえほん, 2'') *'Whoop It Up''' (みんななかよし, 2'') *'Mario Party 6''' (マリオパーティ６, 2'') Mario Party 7 (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Opening Themes *'Let's Go!' (みんな、でかけるよー'', En avant !) *'Mario Party Theme' (マリオパーティ！, Thème de Mario Party) *'Adventure Awaits!' (どれであそぼう, De nouvelles aventures) *'Set Sail for Fun' (どこにいこうかな？, Larguons les amarres) *'Cruise Choices' (どうあそぼうかな？, Sélection croisière) Board Themes *'Sail the Canals' (ウキウキタウン, 2'') *'Climb the Peak''' (ゴーゴーマウンテン, 2'') *'Park It''' (ハラハラさばく, 2'') *'Neon Nation''' (キラキラシティ, 2'') *'Mill It Over''' (ドキドキヴィレッジ, 2'') *'Inferno!' (グラグラキングダム'', 2'') Party Cruise Sounds 1 *'Take Me to Partytown''' (パーティおしえて, 2'') *'Get This Party Started''' (パーティはじまるよ, 2'') *'Fun for All''' (たのしくあそぶぞー, 2'') *'Twinkle, Little Star''' (スターはここよろしく, 2'') *'A Star Is Born''' (スターをゲット！, 2'') *'You Win!' (そろったよ！'', 2'') *'You Win More!' (そろった、そろったよ'', 2'') *'Minigame Madness''' (ワクワクミニゲーム, 2'') *'What's the Score?' (かったかな？まけたかな？'', 2'') *'Closing In''' (あともうすこし…, 2'') *'The Afterparty''' (パーティのけっかよろしく, 2'') *'Who Will Win?' (ゆうしょう？ドキドキ'', 2'') *'Hail to the King''' (ゆうしょう、やったー, 2'') Party Cruise Sounds 2 *'Magic!' (なにかおこるぞ…'', 2'') *'It's a Duel''' (よ～し、けっとうだ～！, 2'') *'The Mic Shuffle''' (マイクであそぶぞ, 2'') *'Dk's Disco''' (ドンキーさんじょう！, 2'') *'The Bowser Boogie''' (クッパとうじょう！, 2'') *'Trouble Brewing''' (いや～なよかん, 2'') *'An Angry Bowser''' (クッパいかりがちょうてん, 2'') *'Stop! Bowser Time!' (クッパのじかん'', 2'') *'Bowser's Rage''' (クッパのいかり, 2'') Solo Cruise Sounds *'Duelling Range''' (たいけつのじゅんび, 2'') *'Minigames at Dawn''' (デュエルはじまるよ, 2'') *'The Duel Ends''' (デュエルのけっかよろしく, 2'') *'Bowser's Invitation''' (クッパからのごしょうたい, 2'') *'Bowser Castle Theme''' (クッパのおしろ, 2'') *'The Koopa King Falls''' (クッパにかったぞ！, 2'') *'Number One''' (ナンバーワン, 2'') *'A True Champion''' (ゴージャスナンバーワン, 2'') Minigame Cruise Sounds *'The Free Play Sub''' (フリープレイでうみのなか, 2'') *'Volcano Peril''' (あついあついバトル, 2'') *'Pearl Hunt''' (パールをさがそう, 2'') *'Waterfall Duel''' (たきつぼのけっとう, 2'') *'Decathlon Castle''' (おしろでデットヒート, 2'') *'King of the River''' (たからをさがして, 2'') *'Tough Luck''' (たからさがしはたいへん１, 2'') *'Tough Luck Reprise''' (たからさがしはたいへん２, 2'') *'The Tough Luck Remix''' (たからさがしはたいへん３, 2'') *'Dreaming of Riches''' (たからはゆめのまたゆめ, 2'') *'The Motherlode''' (やった！たからものだ～, 2'') Minigame Sounds 1 *'Ready, Set, Fun''' (じゅんびはいいかい？, 2'') *'Lazy Day Lollygag''' (ゆっくりあせって, 2'') *'Keep It Up''' (どんどんすすめ！, 2'') *'Fun in the Sun''' (たのしくいこうよ, 2'') *'Skyward Bound''' (おおぞらのかなたに, 2'') *'Don't Look Down''' (つまずかないで, 2'') *'Slow and Steady''' (おびえずあわてず, 2'') *'Darkness Rising''' (くらやみのむこうに, 2'') *'What a Mess!' (ひっちゃかめっちゃか'', 2'') *'Look Out!' (きをつけて！'', 2'') *'Cool as a Cucumber''' (おちつけいそげ, 2'') *'Watch Yourself''' (じょうずにあやつれ！, 2'') *'Without a Care''' (じっくりいこう, 2'') *'Time Grows Nigh''' (じかんがないよ…, 2'') Minigame Sounds 2 *'Jump!' (みんなでとびだせ！'', 2'') *'Face-Off''' (クッパとたいけつ, 2'') *'Bowser's Revenge''' (クッパとみんなでたいけつ, 2'') *'Solo DK''' (ドンキーとあそぶ, 2'') *'DK for All!' (ドンキーとみんなであそぶ'', 2'') *'High Noon''' (さいごのたいけつ！, 2'') *'One Last Go''' (さいごのがんばり！, 2'') *'The Race Begins''' (レースがはじまるよ, 2'') *'Faster! Faster!' (レースでゴーゴー'', 2'') *'A Rare Minigame''' (レアであそぼう, 2'') *'It's a New Record!' (ニューレコード！'', 2'') *'Minigame Victory''' (ミニゲームかち！, 2'') *'Minigame Defeat''' (ミニゲームまけ！, 2'') *'Minigame Draw''' (ミニゲームひきわけ…, 2'') Cruise Sound Collection *'Eight-Player Rumble''' (８にんでたのしもう, 2'') *'On the Ice''' (８にんでこおりあそび, 2'') *'Happy Memories''' (たびのおもいで, 2'') *'Decision Makers''' (いろいろきめるよ, 2'') *'The Last Hurrah''' (クッパとふねとゆうぐれと, 2'') *'Many Thanks''' (みんな、ありがとう！, 2'') Mario Party DS (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Story Music *'One Dark Night''' (あるよるのできごと..., Au cœur de la nuit...) *'What's That Light?' (あのひかりはいったい..., C'est quoi cette lumière ?) *'Here's Bowser!' (クッパがきたぞ！, Bowser est dans la place !) *'Back to Bowser' (いざ クッパのもとへ！！, Retour à Bowser) *'Go for it, Superstar' (めざせスーパースター！！, En avant, Superstar !) *'The Adventure Begins' (ぼうけんのはじまり, L'aventure commence) *'Where's That Star?' (スターはどこ？, Où est l'Étoile ?) *'How to Play' (ルールかくにんはここで, Principes de base) *'Wiggler's Garden Pest' (ハナチャンのなやみ, Mauvaise herbe chez Wiggler) *'Wiggler's Garden' (ハナチャンのガーデン, Jardin de Wiggler) *'Toadette's Request' (キノピコのおねがい, La requête de Toadette) *'Toadette's Music Room' (キノピコのおんがくしつ, Salle de Musique de Toadette) *'Diddy Needs Help' (こまったディディー, Diddy a besoin d'aide) *'DK's Stone Statue' (ドンキーコングのせきぞう, Statue de Pierre de DK) *'Down with Kamek' (ノコじいをたすけるぞ！, Kamek, tu fouettes !) *'Kamek's Library' (カメックのとしょかん, Étude de Kamek) *'Showdown with Bowser' (たいけつ！クッパ！, Duel contre Bowser) *'Bowser's Pinball Machine' (クッパのピンボール, Flipper de Bowser) *'Bowser Time!' (クッパイベントは..., Quart d'heure de Bowser !) *'Final 5 Frenzy' (ラスト5ターン！, Folie des 5 derniers tours !) *'Good Job, Everyone' (みんな、よかったね！, Bravo tout le monde !) *'Lucky Seven' (ラッキー7, 777) *'The Numbers Match' (すうじが そろった！, La bosse des maths) *'You Got a Star' (スターゲット！！, Étoile obtenue) *'Who Needs a Star?!' (いらないよ！ズター！, Qui veut une Étoile ?) *'Beat Him Down' (ヤツをたおす！！, Botte-lui les fesses !) *'You Got a Minigame' (ミニゲームゲット！！, Mini-Jeu obtenu) *'Until Next Time' (また、あそぼうね！, À une prochaine fois !) Games Music *'Tips for Success' (しょうりのヒント, Trucs & astuces) *'Into the Fairy Tale' (ときにはメルヘンに, Il était une fois...) *'Play Nicely, Everyone' (ほのぼのいこうよ！, Jeux de mains...) *'Fresh as Mint' (ミントのようなさわやかさ, Frais et dispo) *'The Pressure's On' (ハラハラしちゃう！, Tension palpable) *'Get Into It' (たてノリさ～♪, Entre dans la danse) *'Bouncing Around' (ノリノリ♪ノリノリ♪, Rebondissements) *'They're Neck and Neck' (デッドヒート！！！！, Au coude à coude) *'Contemplation' (じっくりまったり, Contemplation) *'Another Crazy Match' (きょうもドタバタ, Encore un match de folie) *'Boss Battle' (ボスへのちょうせん, Combat de boss) *'Think It Out' (ひらめきもじゅうよう, Réfléchis...) *'What's This Song?' (こ...このきょくは！！！！, C'est quoi cette chanson ?) *'Strike a Pose' (ポーズをキメよう！, Prends la pose) *'Ahhhhh!' (ジャ！！, Ahhhhh !) *'Easy Victory!' (らくしょうだね！！, Victoire facile !) *'How Could I Lose?' (まけたーくやしい！？, Comment ai-je pu perdre ?) *'A Draw?' (えー！？ひきわけー！？, Égalité ?) *'No Way! New Record?' (たっせい!?しんきろく！, Incroyable ! Un nouveau record ?) *'Who Came Out on Top?' (しょうりはだ～れ？, Qui c'est, le meilleur ?) *'Take Down the Boss' (ボスをやっつけろ！, Donne une leçon au boss !) *'You Beat Bowser' (やったクッパにかった！！, Défaite de Bowser) *'Duel? OK, It's On!' (いざ！？しょうぶ！, Un duel ? Et comment !) *'First or Last?' (せんこう？こうこう？, En premier ou en dernier ?) *'The Duel Is On!' (どっちがかつかな？, Le défi est lancé !) *'Desert Duel' (カラーテリトリー！, Duel au Soleil) *'Who Goes When?' (じゅんばんキメキメ！, À qui le tour ?) *'Teamwork Is Key!' (チームワークがかんじん, Vive le travail d'équipe !) *'Caught' (つーかまえた！！, Belle prise !) *'Who's the Victor?' (しょうぶのゆくえ, Qui a gagné ?) *'The Rocket Is Mine' (ロケットをもらい！, Cette fusée m'appartient !) *'Who's the Champ?' (ゆうしょうは、だれ？？？, Qui est le champion ?) *'Out-of-Reach Rocket' (だれもロケットにいけない..., Fusée hors d'atteinte) *'Who's the Superstar?' (スーパースターはだれ？, Qui est la Superstar ?) *'Congrats, Superstar!' (スーパースター！！！！, Bien joué, Superstar !) Miscellaneous Music *'Grand Opening' (はじまり・はじまり～！, Ouverture) *'Play Which Mode?' (どこのモードであそぶ？, Choisis un mode jeu.) *'The Story Begins' (ストーリーがはじまるよ, Le début de l'histoire) *'Let's Choose Settings' (いろいろきめよう, Mélodie des paramètres) *'Minigame Battle Time' (ミニゲームでバトル！, L'heure du combat) *'Boss Hunting' (ボスハンティング！！, Chasse au boss) *'Decathlon Time' (ミニゲームブリッジ！, L'heure du décathlon) *'Options' (たまにはのぞいてね♪, Chanson des options) *'An Item for You' (アイテムいただき！, Tu as un objet) *'Finally, You Got One' (ついに てにいれたぞ！, Il était temps !) *'Exciting Collection' (わくわくのコレクション, Le frisson de la collection) *'Present from the Staff' (スタッフからのプレゼント, Cadeau des développeurs) *'Illusory Rhythm' (まぼろしになったリズム, Rythme illusoire) *'Thanks a Lot' (Many thanks！, Merci beaucoup) Mario Party 8 (Yoshihiro Tsukahara) Welcome Music *'Welcome to Mario Party' (ようこそマリオパーティへ, Bienvenue à Mario Party) *'File Selection Theme' (データをえらんで, Choix du fichier) *'To the Star Carnival' (レッツ！スターカーニバル, Tous au carnaval !) *'Pick the Rules' (ルールをきめて, Choix des règles) Board Map Music *'Treetop Temple' (ジャングルパーク, Temple de la Jungle) *'Booty Boardwalk' (オーシャンロード, Îlot au Trésor) *'Haunted Hideaway' (ミステリーハウス, Manoir Hanté) *'Perplex Express' (ドリームエクスプレス, Marrant Express) *'Tycoon Town' (ハッピートウン, Cité des Hôtels) *'Warped Orbit' (スペースコロシアム, Station Mirobolante) Board Music 1 *'Board Start Theme' (わくわくボードスタート, Début de la partie 1) *'Here's the Star' (スターはここだよ, Voilà l'Étoile) *'Here's Your Chance' (チャンスがきたよ！, C'est votre chance !) *'Go for It!' (ガチンコでいくよ！, En avant !) *'Lucky Route!' (ラッキールートでウハウハ, Route de la Fortune 1) *'Do It, DK!' (たのむぜ！ドンキーコング, Merci, DK !) *'Bowser's Here' (クッパとうじょう！, Bowser passe à l'attaque !) *'We've Just Begun' (まだまだこれから, Ce n'est que le début) *'Who Won the Battle?' (たたかいのけっかは？, Résultats de la bataille) *'Who's the Winner?' (ゆうじょうしゃはだれ！？, Qui est le vainqueur ?) Board Music 2 *'You're the Winner' (ゆうしょうしゃはきみだ！, Vous êtes le vainqueur !) *'How to Play' (ボードのあそびかた, Comment jouer) *'He's Coming?!' (あいつがやってくる！？, Oh non, attention !) *'Help Arrives?' (すけっととうじょう？, Ah, l'aide !) *'Go to the Lucky Route' (ラッキールートへＧＯ！, Route de la Fortune 2) *'You Got a Star' (スターゲット！, Une Étoile gagnée !) *'How Lucky' (ちょっぴりラッキー！, Quelle chance !) *'So Lucky' (かなりラッキー！, Quel coup de bol !) *'The Board Begins' (ボードがはじまるよ！, Début de la partie 2) *'Last Chance' (ラストチャンスだよ！, Dernière chance !) Star Battle Music *'Star Battle Begins' (スターバトルがはじまるよ, Bataille Stellaire) *'Battle Winner' (バトルにしょうり！, Vainqueur de la Bataille) *'You Cleared It Safely' (じゅんちょうにクリア, Vous vous en êtes sorti !) *'Follow Bowser' (クッパをおいかけろ！, Suivez Bowser) *'All Cleared' (やったね！オールクリア, Vous avez réussi !) *'You're the Superstar!' (スーパースターはきみだ！, Vous êtes la superstar !) *'See You Later!' (またね！スターカーニバル, Revenez nous voir !) Minigame Music 1 *'How to Play Minigames' (ミニゲームのあそびかた, Instructions Mini-Jeux) *'Everyone's Running' (みんなでドタバタ！, Course effrénée) *'All Messed Up' (しっちゃかめっちゃか, Sans dessus dessous) *'Chase and Overtake' (おいつけ！おいこせ！, Poursuite ! Accélération !) *'An Unexpected Surprise' (おっかなびっくり, Une surprise... inattendue) *'Feelin' Cyber' (きぶんはサイバー, Monde virtuel) *'Happy-Go-Lucky' (ゆかいにいこうよ, Au petit bonheur) *'It's on Now' (いざ！しょうぶ！, C'est parti !) *'It's a Dead Heat' (みんなでデットヒート, Égalité !) Minigame Music 2 *'Challenge!' (じっくりチャレンジ, Défi !) *'Friendly Competition' (なかよくきょうそう, Compétition amicale) *'Proceed Without Fear' (おそれずにすすめ, N'ayez crainte !) *'Don't Miss This Chance' (チャンスをのがすな！, Une chance unique) *'Last Match' (さいごのたいけつ！, Ultime bataille) *'It's a New Record' (ニューレコードだ！, Nouveau record !) *'Minigame Winner' (かったよ！ミニゲーム, Vainqueur du Mini-Jeu !) *'So Sad to Lose' (まけてがっかり, Triste défaite) *'It's a Draw' (なかよくひきわけ, Match nul) Various Music 1 *'Free Play' (フリープレイ, Jeu Libre) *'Crown Showdown' (かちぬきバトル, Course à la Couronne) *'Flip-Out Frenzy' (クロスパネル, Échiquier Chic) *'Tic-Tac Drop' (ラインボール, Morpion des Champions) *'Congratulations' (ゆうしょう！おめでとう, Félicitations !) Various Music 2 *'Test for the Best 1' (アタックミニゲーム１, Dix Épreuves en Ballon 1) *'Test for the Best 2' (アタックミニゲーム２, Dix Épreuves en Ballon 2) *'Test for the Best 3' (アタックミニゲーム３, Dix Épreuves en Ballon 3) *'Good Job' (たいへんよくできました, Bien joué !) *'Not Bad' (ほどほどによくできました, Pas mal !) *'Try Harder' (もっとがんばりましょう, Essayez encore !) *'Extras Zone' (エクストラブース, Zone des Extras) *'Fun Bazaar' (おたのしみひろば, Bazar Bizarre) *'Carnival Parade' (おもちゃのパレード, Parade des Figurines) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフクレジット, Crédits) Mario Party 9 (Toshiki Aida/Ryosuke Asami) Menu Music *'Mario Party 9 Main Theme' (ようこそマリオパーティ９へ！, Mario Party 9, thème principal) *'Ready to (Mario) Party' (パーティのじゅんび, Que la fête commence !) *'Museum' (キノピオミュージアム, Musée Toad) *'A Starlit Sky' (きれいなほしぞら, Nuit étoilée) *'How to Play' (ボードのあそびかた, Règles du jeu) Stage Music Vol.1 *'The Beginning of an Adventure' (すべてのはじまり, En route pour l'aventure !) *'Let's Go!' (さぁはじまるよ！, C'est parti !) *'Welcome to Toad Road' (ようこそアドベンチャーロードへ, Bienvenue dans la vallée) *'Toad Road Theme' (アドベンチャーロードのテーマ, Randonnée dans la vallée) *'Welcome to Bob-omb Factory' (ようこそダイナマイトファクトリーへ, Bienvenue à la fabrique) *'Bob-omb Factory Theme' (ダイナマイトファクトリーのテーマ, Panique à la fabrique) *'Welcome to Boo's Horror Castle' (ようこそホラーキャッスルへ, Bienvenue au manoir) *'Boo's Horror Castle Theme' (ホラーキャッスルのテーマ, Cauchemar au manoir) *'Welcome to Blooper Beach' (ようこそトレジャーオーシャンへ, Bienvenue au lagon) *'Blooper Beach Theme' (トレジャーオーシャンのテーマ, Expédition au lagon) *'Welcome to Magma Mine' (ようこそパニックボルケーノへ, Bienvenue dans le cratère) *'Magma Mine Theme' (パニックボルケーノのテーマ, Galère dans le cratère) *'Welcome to Bowser Station' (ようこそクッパコロニーへ, Bienvenue dans l'espace) *'Bowser Station Theme' (クッパコロニーのテーマ, Bowser en apesanteur) *'Welcome to DK's Jungle Ruins' (ようこそDKジャングルへ, Bienvenue dans la jungle) *'DK's Jungle Ruins Theme' (DKジャングルのテーマ, Jungle DK) *'Battle Revolution' (たたかいのすえ, La bataille est finie) Stage Music Vol.2 *'Almost There!' (ラストチャンス, Encore un effort !) *'Select a Minigame!' (どのミニゲームであそぶ？, Choix du mini-jeu) *'Good Luck' (ラッキー！, Chance) *'Bad Luck' (アンラッキー…, Malchance) *'Move It!' (とにかくはやく！, En avant toute !) *'Look Closely' (よ～くみてね, Ayez l'œil !) *'Don't Panic!' (あせらないで！, Pas de panique !) *'We've Got Trouble!' (たいへん！, Problème en vue !) *'Prepare for Battle' (さぁバトルだ！, Au combat !) *'Bowser Jr. Appears!' (クッパJr.とうじょう！, Apparition de Bowser Jr.) *'Bowser Appears!' (クッパとうじょう！, Apparition de Bowser) *'Donkey Kong Appears!' (ドンキーコングとうじょう！, Apparition de Donkey Kong) *'Showdown' (いよいよたいけつ！, Bataille finale) *'Captain Event' (キャプテンイベント, En mission) *'Bowser's Plot' (クッパのたくらみ, Bowser a un plan) *'Success!' (やったね！, Victoire !) *'Awards Ceremony' (じゅしょうしき, Remise des prix) *'Bonus Stars Announcement!' (ボーナススターのはっぴょうです！, Par ici les étoiles bonus !) *'Superstar Announcement!' (スーパースターのはっぴょうです！, Nomination de la superstar !) *'You are the Superstar!' (スーパースターはあなた！！, Vous êtes la superstar !) *'Results Screen' (さいしゅうけっか, Classement final) Minigame Music Vol.1 *'Jump-Jump-Jumping' (ジャンジャンジャンプ, Boïng, boïng) *'Hit the Field' (レッツスポーツ！, Un peu de sport) *'Pandemonium' (はちゃめちゃ！, Pandémonium) *'How Strange!' (ふしぎだね, Étrange...) *'Fluff' (ふわふわ, Nuages tout doux) *'Hoopla' (わいわいがやがや, Le temps de la récolte) *'Fun Times' (たのしいね！, Récréation) *'Hurry Up!' (いそいで！, Soyez vifs !) *'Watch Out!' (あぶない！, Ça va faire mal) *'Freshen Up!' (そうかいにいこう！, À toute berzingue) *'Think About It' (じっくりかんがえて！, Défi neurones) Minigame Music Vol.2 *'What's This?' (なんだろう？, Faut suivre) *'You're Not Getting Away!' (にがすものか！, Pas d'échappatoire) *'Go Crazy!' (げんきよくね！, Des boutons à gogo) *'Be Careful!' (じっくりしんちょうにね, Attention !) *'Island Activities' (なんごくだね, Récréation tropicale) *'Don't Freeze!' (さむくてもがんばって！, Brrr !) *'Which Is It?' (どれかな？, Lequel est le bon ?) *'Can You Do It?' (うまくできるかな？, Prêts à relever le défi ?) *'Run!' (にげこめ！, Aux abris !) Minigame Music Vol.3 *'Heart-Pounding Thrills' (ハラハラドキドキ, Émotions fortes) *'Super-Duper Mario Bros.' (とってもスーパーなマリオブラザーズ, Les merveilleux frères Mario) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 1' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！１, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 1) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 2' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！２, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 2) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 3' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！３, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 3) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 4' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！４, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 4) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 5' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！５, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 5) *'You Won!' (よし！かった！, Gagné !) *'Draw!' (ひきわけ～, Égalité !) *'Cleared!' (クリア！, Terminé !) *'Failed...' (しっぱい…, Perdu...) Minigame Music Vol.4 *'Tough Enemy' (てごわいあいて, Un dur à cuire) *'Now You've Done It!' (もう、おこったぞ！, Un dur à cuire en colère) *'Battle with Wiggler!' (ハナチャンとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Wiggler) *'Wiggler's Mad!' (ハナチャンがおこった！, La colère de Wiggler) *'Battle with King Bob-omb!' (ボムキングとのたいけつ！, Combat contre le Roi Bob-omb) *'King Bob-omb's Mad!' (ボムキングがおこった！, La colère du Roi Bob-omb) *'Battle with King Boo!' (キングテレサとのたいけつ！, Combat contre le Roi Boo) *'King Boo's Mad!' (キングテレサがおこった！, La colère de Roi Boo) *'Battle with Blooper!' (ゲッソーとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Bloups) *'Blooper's Mad!' (ゲッソーがおこった！, La colère de Bloups) *'Battle with Chain Chomp!' (ワンワンとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Chomp) *'Chain Chomp's Mad!' (ワンワンがおこった！, La colère de Chomp) *'Battle with Bowser Jr.!' (クッパJr.とのさいしゅうたいけつ !, Combat contre Bowser Jr.) *'Bowser Jr.'s Mad!' (クッパJr.がおこった！, La colère de Bowser Jr.) *'Battle with Bowser!' (クッパとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Bowser) *'Bowser's Mad!' (クッパがおこった！, La colère de Bowser) *'So Many Bananas!' (バナナがいっぱい！, Que de bananes !) *'Even More Bananas!' (バナナがもっといっぱい！, Encore plus de bananes !) Other Tracks *'Minigame Preparation' (ミニゲームのじゅんび, Préparation du mini-jeu) *'Dynamic Minigame' (ダイナミックミニゲーム, Mode gros plan) *'Free Play' (フリープレイ, Jeu libre) *'Step It Up' (かちぬきバトル, Course à l'escalier) *'Garden Battle' (ガーデンバトル, Bataille de pousses) *'Choice Challenge' (えらんでバトル, Le bon choix) *'High Rollers' (コロコロバトル, Jeu de cubes) *'Time Attack' (タイムアタック, Contre-la-montre) *'Boss Rush' (ボスゲートバトル, Galerie des boss) *'Time Attack Goal' (タイムアタックのゴール！！, Arrivée du contre-la-montre) *'Minigame Results' (ミニゲームモードのけっか, Classement des mini-jeux) *'Congratulations!' (コングラッチュレーション！, Félicitations !) *'Good Job!' (おつかれさまでした, Bien joué !) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフクレジット, Crédits) Mario Party: Island Tour (Rei Kondoh/Sara Sakurai/Satoshi Okubo) Besoin d'aide pour les noms JP et FR Perilous Palace Path *'Perilous Palace Path Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Royaume des bonus) *'Event!' (1'', ''Événement !) Star-Crossed Skyway *'Star-Crossed Skyway Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Route des étoiles) *'Challenge!' (1'', ''Défi !) Kamek's Carpet Ride *'Kamek's Carpet Ride Theme' (1'', ''Thème des Manoirs de Kamek) *'Kamek's Creepy Theme' (1'', ''Thème de Kamek) Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain *'Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Montagne de Bill Bourrin) *'Banzai Bill Launches!' (1'', ''Mise à feu de Bill Bourrin) Rocket Road *'Rocket Road Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Parc aux fusées) *'The Minigame Begins!' (1'', ''Début d'un mini-jeu) Shy Guy's Shuffle City *'Shy Guy's Shuffle City Theme' (1'', ''2) *'Final Challenge!' (1'', ''2) Bowser's Peculiar Peak *'Bowser's Peculiar Peak Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Volcan de Bowser) *'Bowser Appears!' (1'', ''Apparition de Bowser !) *'Bowser Challenge!' (1'', ''Défi de Bowser !) Goomba Tower Takedown *'Battle with Goomba Tower' (1'', ''Combat contre la tour Goomba) *'Goomba Tower is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de la tour Goomba) Chain Chomp's Lava Lunge *'Battle with Chain Chomp' (1'', ''Combat contre Chomp) *'Chain Chomp is Mad' (1'', ''La colère de Chomp) Mr. Blizzard's Snow Slalom *'Battle with Mr. Blizzard' (1'', ''Combat contre Mr. Blizzard) *'Mr. Blizzard is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de Mr. Blizzard) King Bob-omb's Court of Chaos *'Battle with King Bob-omb' (1'', ''Combat contre le Roi Bob-omb) *'King Bob-omb is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère du Roi Bob-omb) Dry Bowser's Brain Bonk *'Battle with Dry Bowser' (1'', ''Combat contre Bowser Skelet) *'Dry Bowser is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de Bowser Skelet) Bowser's Sky Scuffle *'Battle with Bowser' (1'', ''Combat contre Bowser) *'Bowser is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de Bowser) ? *'Wide Open!' (1'', ''De l'espace !) *'Slowly Bubble Up' (1'', ''En ébullition) *'Think Carefully!' (1'', ''Cellules grises) *'Have Fun!' (1'', ''Franche rigolade) *'Everyone, Let's Go!' (1'', ''En avant !) *'Looking Up at the Night Sky' (1'', ''La tête dans les étoiles) ? *'Emergency Hexit' (1'', ''Hexamania) *'Star Turn' (1'', ''Cage astrale) *'Three House' (1'', ''Triades en cascades) ? *'The Choicest Voice' (1'', ''Voix de tête (spectacle)) *'Danger Closing In' (1'', ''Attention, danger !) *'Proceed Cautiously' (1'', ''Question de précision) ? *'Time Attack' (1'', ''Contre-la-montre) ? *'Hot-Air Hijinks' (1'', ''Course en ballon) ? *'Bowser's Tower (Prelude)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - Prélude) ? *'Bowser's Tower (Round 1)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - 1re Partie) *'Bowser's Tower (Round 2)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - 2e Partie) *'Bowser's Tower (Finale)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - Dénouement) ? *'Bowser's Tower (Coda)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - Épilogue) ? *'StreetPass Minigames' (1'', ''2) ? *'Oh No!' (1'', ''2) *'Getting Nervous...' (1'', ''2) *'It's an Adventure!' (1'', ''2) *'Can You Make It?' (1'', ''2) *'Hurry Up!' (1'', ''2) *'Floating...' (1'', ''2) ? *'Happy, Noisy Crowds!' (1'', ''2) *'Keep Going' (1'', ''2) *'Pleasantly Moving Along' (1'', ''2) *'Basement Battle' (1'', ''2) *'Make No Mistakes!' (1'', ''2) *'Get it Right!' (1'', ''2) ? *'Survival!' (1'', ''2) *'Ominous Footsteps' (1'', ''2) *'Going the Distance!' (1'', ''2) *'Stay Calm!' (1'', ''2) *'Be Cool!' (1'', ''2) *'I'm Not Scared!' (1'', ''2) ? *'Staff Credits' (1'', ''2) ? *'Perilous Palace Path Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Royaume des bonus) *'Star-Crossed Skyway Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Route des étoiles) *'Kamek's Carpet Ride Theme' (1'', ''Thème des Manoirs de Kamek) *'Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Montagne de Bill Bourrin) *'Rocket Road Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Parc aux fusées) *'Shy Guy's Shuffle City Theme' (1'', ''2) *'Bowser's Peculiar Peak Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Volcan de Bowser) ? *'Wide Open!' (1'', ''2) *'Slowly Bubble Up' (1'', ''2) *'Think Carefully!' (1'', ''2) *'Oh No!' (1'', ''2) *'Proceed Cautiously' (1'', ''2) *'It's an Adventure!' (1'', ''2) *'Happy, Noisy Crowds!' (1'', ''2) *'Danger Closing In' (1'', ''2) *'Pleasantly Moving Along' (1'', ''2) *'Survival!' (1'', ''2) *'Ominous Footsteps' (1'', ''2) *'Keep Going' (1'', ''2) ? *'Mario Party: Island Tour Main Theme' (1'', ''2) Mario Party 10 (Toshiki Aida/Rei Kondoh) Short Music Vol.1 *'Welcome to Mushroom Park' (ようこそワクワクパークヘ, Au Parc des champis) *'Welcome to Haunted Trail' (ようこそヒヤヒヤウッドヘ, Sur le Sentier hanté) *'Welcome to Whimsical Waters' (ようこそドキドキオーシャンへ, Dans les Abysses bizarres) *'Welcome to Airship Central' (ようこそウキウキエアプレーンへ, Au Mouillage des nuages) *'Welcome to Chaos Castle' (ようこそハラハラキャッスルへ, Dans le Château du chaos) *'Congrats on the Bonus Star!' (ボーナススターおめでとう！, Bravo pour l'étoile bonus !) *'Super Star 1' (さあ今回のスーパースターは？その１, Voici la superstar - 1) *'Super Star 2' (さあ今回のスーパースターは？その２, Voici la superstar - 2) *'You Won! Congratulations!' (勝ちました！おめでとう！！, Bravo, vous avez gagné !) *'Best Seat!' (最高のイス！, Un plus beau trône !) *'Were You Right?' (答えはあってたかな？, Aviez-vous deviné juste ?) Short Music Vol.2 *'Time It Just Right!' (タイミングよく！, Faut savoir s'arrêter !) *'What Are the Results?' (結果はどうかな？, Quels sont les résultats ?) *'Yeah! You Won!' (よし！勝った！, Hourra ! Vous avez gagné !) *'It's a Draw' (引き分け～, Égalité...) *'Clear!' (クリア！, C'est terminé !) *'You Lose' (失敗..., Dommage...) *'Order Is Set' (順位が決まりました, Ordre des joueurs) Board Collection *'Here We Go 1' (さあ、はじまるよ！その１, En route pour la fête - 1) *'Here We Go 2' (さあ、はじまるよ！その２, En route pour la fête - 2) *'A Different Type of Start' (いつもとちがうはじまり..., Un départ pas ordinaire) *'Mushroom Park Theme' (ワクワクパークのテーマ, Parc des champis - Thème) *'Haunted Trail Theme 1' (ヒヤヒヤウッドのテーマその１, Sentier hanté - Thème 1) *'Haunted Trail Theme 2' (ヒヤヒヤウッドのテーマその２, Sentier hanté - Thème 2) *'Whimsical Waters Theme 1' (ドキドキオーシャンのテーマその１, Abysses bizarres - Thème 1) *'Whimsical Waters Theme 2' (ドキドキオーシャンのテーマその２, Abysses bizarres - Thème 2) *'Airship Central Theme 1' (ウキウキエアプレーンのテーマその１, Mouillage des nuages - Thème 1) *'Airship Central Theme 2' (ウキウキエアプレーンのテーマその２, Mouillage des nuages - Thème 2) *'Chaos Castle Theme 1' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその１, Château du chaos - Thème 1) *'Chaos Castle Theme 2' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその２, Château du chaos - Thème 2) *'Chaos Castle Theme 3' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその３, Château du chaos - Thème 3) Board Event Collection *'A Little Break' (ちょっときゅうけい, Une petite pause) *'Almost at the End' (もうすぐ終わりだよ, L'arrivée est en vue) *'Awards Ceremony' (表彰式, Remise des prix) *'How Far Did You Make It?' (どこまで進んだかな？, Jusqu'où êtes-vous arrivés ?) *'Great Party!' (パーティは終わりました！, Quelle fête ce fut !) *'A Fun Ride' (楽しい乗り物, Tour de manège) *'Lucky!' (ラッキー！, Coup de chance !) *'Hello, Toad' (こんにちはキノピオ, Salut, Toad !) *'Leave It to Me!' (ワガハイにまかせろ！, Attention, j'arrive !) *'Dice Block Battle' (サイコロバトル！, Combat au dé) *'Stealing Roulette' (よこどりルーレット！, Roulette du voleur) *'Choosing a Treasure Chest' (くじ引き, Choix d'un coffre au trésor) *'It's a Battle!' (さあバトルだ, Que le combat commence !) *'The Minigame Begins' (ミニゲームがはじまります！, Le mini-jeu va commencer !) Bowser Collection *'Bowser's Turn' (クッパのターン！, À Bowser de jouer) *'Angry Bowser's Turn' (怒れるクッパのターン！, À Bowser en colère de jouer) *'Go, Bowser!' (進め！クッパ！, Allez, Bowser !) *'Go, Angry Bowser!' (進め！怒ったクッパ！, Allez, Bowser en colère !) *'Bowser Wins!' (クッパの勝利！, Bowser s'échappe !) *'Bowser Appears!' (クッパ登場！, Voilà Bowser !) *'Take Back Your Stars!' (スターをとりもどせ！, Venez chercher votre étoile !) *'Bowser's Ship Appears!' (クッパの船があらわれた！, Voilà la forteresse de Bowser !) *'Bowser Jr. Appears!' (クッパJr.登場！, Voilà Bowser Jr. !) *'Showdown with Toughies' (強いヤツラと対決, Combat contre les méga méchants) *'Bowser Challenge' (クッパチャレンジ！, Défi de Bowser) *'Challenge Complete' (チャレンジの終わり, Le défi est fini) *'You Destroyed Bowser's Ship!' (クッパの船をやっつけた！, La forteresse volante est détruite !) Bonus Collection *'Coin Challenge' (ポイントバトル！, Défi des pièces) *'Minigame Tournament' (トーナメントバトル！, Tournoi de mini-jeux) *'Badminton Bash' (エンジョイ！, Badminton basique) *'Jewel Drop' (キラキラストーンパズル！, Chute de gemmes) *'Mix It Up' (よーくかきまぜよう！, On secoue pour mélanger !) *'Who Won?' (だれが勝ったかな？, Alors, qui a gagné ?) Minigame Collection 1 *'All Set?' (準備はバッチリ？, Tout le monde est prêt ?) *'Keep It Steady' (あわてずに行こう！, Garder son sang-froid) *'Exciting and Exciting' (どきどきわくわく, Concentration frénétique) *'First Come, First Served' (早いもの勝ち, Vite, la victoire n'attend pas !) *'Defeat with Stars!' (スターでたおせ！, Pêcheurs invincibles) *'Gentle Sea Breeze' (しおかぜが気持ちいいね, Douce brise marine) *'How Many?' (いくつでしょう？, Combien y en a-t-il ?) *'Rolling Balls' (玉のりころころ, Ballons roulants) *'Ignore the Dark, and Win!' (暗くても負けないで, Victoire dans le noir) *'Peaceful Snow' (雪がキレイだね, Que la neige est belle !) *'Feelings of Doom' (キケンな予感..., Danger droit devant) *'Happy Friends' (ゆかいな仲間達, Une foule joyeuse) Minigame Collection 2 *'Quick Avoidance' (急いでよけよう, Esquivez sans traînasser) *'So Many Machines!' (機械がいっぱい！, Que de machines !) *'Hold Up Just a Minute' (ちょっと待ってね, Un peu de patience) *'Remember Them' (さあ覚えよう！, Bien mémoriser) *'Did You Get Them All?' (ちゃんと覚えてるかな？, Avez-vous tout retenu ?) *'To the Right and to the Left' (右に左に, À droite, à gauche) *'Who's Number One?' (一番はだれかな？, Qui sera le premier ?) *'Hop, Step, Jump!' (ホップステップジャンプ！, Sauts, bonds, et hop !) *'This Is Fun!' (楽しいね！, Comme c'est rigolo !) *'Aim Carefully' (しっかりねらって, Faites de beaux swings !) *'Don't Fall!' (落ちないように気をつけて, Gare à la chute !) *'I'm Bowser Jr.' (ボクはクッパJr., Je m'appelle Bowser Jr.) Minigame Collection 3 *'Going Deep' (地下を進め！, Dans les profondeurs) *'Swing!' (かっ飛ばそう！, Slalomer sans se piquer) *'Proceed with Caution' (しんちょうに進もう, Avancer avec prudence) *'Go with Gusto!' (おもいっきり行こう！, Allons-y gaiement) *'No Copying' (かぶっちゃダメよ, Laissez-moi passer !) *'Can We See You?' (うつっているかな？, Et qui voit-on au final ?) *'First Theme' (最初のテーマ, Thème original) *'Slightly Nostalgic Theme' (ちょっとなつかしいテーマ, Thème nostalgique) *'Contemporary Theme' (最近のテーマ, Thème contemporain) *'Dice 'n' Dash!' (ねらってだっしゅつ！, Des dés et des évadés) Minigame Collection 4 *'Bowser's Punishment 1' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その１, Châtiment de Bowser - 1) *'Bowser's Punishment 2' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その２, Châtiment de Bowser - 2) *'Bowser's Punishment 3' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その３, Châtiment de Bowser - 3) *'Bowser's Punishment 4' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その４, Châtiment de Bowser - 4) *'Bowser's Punishment 5' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その５, Châtiment de Bowser - 5) *'A Tough Opponent!' (てごわい相手が登場！, Voilà un méga méchant !) *'Toughie Showdown' (てごわい相手との対決！, Combat contre un méga méchant) *'One Angry Toughie' (てごわい相手が怒った！, Le méga méchant se fâche) *'Petey Piranha!' (ボスパックン登場！, Voilà Flora Piranha !) *'Petey Piranha Showdown' (ボクパックンとの対決！, Combat contre Flora Piranha) *'Angry Petey Piranha' (ボスパックンが怒った！, Flora Piranha se fâche) Minigame Collection 5 *'King Boo!' (キングテレサ登場！, Voilà le Roi Boo !) *'King Boo Showdown' (キングテレサとの対決！, Combat contre le Roi Boo) *'Angry King Boo' (キングテレサが怒った！, Le Roi Boo se fâche) *'Mega Blooper!' (巨大ゲッソー登場！, Voilà Méga Bloups !) *'Mega Blooper Showdown' (巨大ゲッソーとの対決！, Combat contre Méga Bloups) *'Angry Mega Blooper' (巨大ゲッソーが怒った！, Méga Bloups se fâche) *'Kamek!' (メック登場！, Voilà Kamek !) *'Kamek Showdown' (カメックとの対決！, Combat contre Kamek) *'Angry Kamek' (カメックが怒った！, Kamek se fâche) *'Bowser!' (クッパ登場！, Voilà Bowser !) *'Bowser Showdown' (クッパとの対決！, Combat contre Bowser) *'Dry Bowser!' (ほねクッパ登場！, Voilà Bowser Skelet !) *'Dry Bowser Showdown' (ほねクッパとの対決！, Combat contre Bowser Skelet) Mario Party Music *'Party Preparations' (パーティの準備, Préparatifs pour la fête) *'Welcome to Toad's Room' (キノピオルームへようこそ, Dans le salon de Toad) *'Picture Time!' (いっぱい写真をとろう！, Prenez plein de photos !) *'Introducing... Everyone!' (スタッフのしょうかい, Et voici... les crédits !) amiibo Party Character Collection! *'amiibo Party Theme' (amiiboパーティのテーマ, Thème d'amiibo Party) *'Mario's Theme' (マリオのテーマ, Thème de Mario) *'Luigi's Theme' (ルイージのテーマ, Thème de Luigi) *'Peach's Theme' (ピーチのテーマ, Thème de Peach) *'Yoshi's Theme' (ヨッシーのテーマ, Thème de Yoshi) *'Toad's Theme' (キノピオのテーマ, Thème de Toad) *'Bowser's Theme' (クッパのテーマ, Thème de Bowser) *'Rosalinda's Theme' (ロゼッタのテーマ, Thème d'Harmonie) *'Wario's Theme' (ワリオのテーマ, Thème de Wario) *'Donkey Kong's Theme' (ドンキーコングのテーマ, Thème de Donkey Kong) amiibo Party Event Collection! *'What's Your Combination?' (どの組み合わせであそぶ？, Qui va jouer contre qui ?) *'Welcome to amiibo Party' (ようこそamiiboパーティへ, Bienvenue dans amiibo Party) *'It's a Star!' (スターをゲット！, Vous avez gagné une étoile !) *'It's a Token!' (アイテムをゲット！, Vous avez gagné un jeton !) *'amiibo Party Event 1' (amiiboパーティのイベントその１, Événement d'amiibo Party - 1) *'amiibo Party Event 2' (amiiboパーティのイベントその２, Événement d'amiibo Party - 2) *'amiibo Party Minigame!' (amiiboパーティでミニゲーム！, Mini-jeu d'amiibo Party) *'Nice Job!' (おつかれさまでした, Bien joué !) Mario Party: The Top 100 (Chamy.Ishi/Sara Sakurai) Menu *'Packed with Fun!' (0'', ''0) *'Who Else is Playing?' (0'', ''0) *'Collection' (0'', ''0) *'Staff Introduction' (0'', ''0) 100 Minigames *'The Wide, Wide Ocean' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party *'Ducking and Dodging' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party *'Can It Be Done?' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party *'Let's Limbo!' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party *'The Blue Skies Yonder' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 2 *'Spinning Polka' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 2 *'Take the Coin' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 2 *'Know What I Mean' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 2 *'That's All of It' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 2 *'Determined Heart' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 3 *'Let's Tread Lightly...' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 3 *'Come On, Chop-Chop!' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 3 *'What Should We Do?!' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 3 *'Bang Out a Drum' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 3 *'Do You Get It?' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 3 *'In A B-i-g Hurry' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 3 *'Loud and Sweet' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 4 *'Try Hard, Folks' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 4 *'Hurry! Hurry!' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 4 *'Challenge' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 4 *'At Last' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 4 *'The Long Road Up' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 4 *'The Final Duel' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 4 *'Everybody Party' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 5 *'Nervous Tension' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 5 *'Exciting Walk' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 5 *'Rolling About' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 5 *'Bustling Noisily' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 5 *'Danger Abounds' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 5 *'Midday Showdown' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 5 *'Relaxed' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 6 *'Jazzy' (0'', ''0) from Mario Party 6 *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) *'0' (0'', ''0) Yoshi's Woolly World (Kazumi Totaka/Tomoya Tomita/Misaki Asada) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR *'Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape!' (登場！あみぐるみヨッシー, Yoshi de laine s'en mêle) (Kazumi Totaka) *'Bounceabout Woods' (トビハネの森, Bois Boing-Boing) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Sponge Cave Spelunking' (ほ～れほれ！スポンジのどうくつ, Périlleuses grottes poreuses) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Knitty-Knotty Windmill Hill' (あみあみ風車のおか, Méli-mélo de mailles en l'air) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Shy But Deadly' (どかどかドッカーン！, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Clawdaddy Beach''' (カニカニビ～チ, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Across the Fluttering Dunes''' (はためくさばくを超えて, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Duplicitous Delve''' (ウラオモテどうくつ, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Spiky Stroll''' (トゲの上でもだいじょうぶ, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Lava Scarves and Red-Hot Blarggs''' (あちあち！炎のウンババ火山！, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'The Desert Pyramid Beckons!' (たんけん！さばくのピラミッド'', 2'') (Misaki Asada) *'Yoshi and Cookies''' (ヨッシーとクッキー, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Scarf-Roll Scamper''' (よじよじ編み物をよじのぼれ！, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Fluffin' Puffin Babysitting''' (とつげき！わたがーもの巣, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'A-Mazing Post Pounding''' (杭だらけの地下迷路, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Monkeying Round and Round''' (糸巻き ジャングル, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Sunset at Curtain Falls''' (ゆうやけカーテンスライダー, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Spooky Scraps! Don't Get Spooked!' (おばけタペストリーのひみつ'', 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! (Overground)' (雪玉ゴロゴロの雪原の地上'', 2'') (Misaki Asada) *'Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! (Underground)' (雪玉ゴロゴロの雪原の地下'', 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Frozen Solid and Chilled''' (カチンコチン ヒーヤヒヤ, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'A Little Light Snowfall''' (ドッサリ雪にごようじん！, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Up Shuttlethread Pass''' (どうどうめぐりのラビリンス, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Lair of the Smooch Spiders''' (チュッパイダー コチュッパイダーの木, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vamoose the Lava Sluice!' (脱出！ 溶岩どうくつ'', 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Kamek's Last-Ditch Fly-By''' (おそらのうえでカメックと, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'King Bowser's Castle 1''' (さあゆくぞ！べビィクッパ1, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'King Bowser's Castle 2''' (さあゆくぞ！べビィクッパ2, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 1''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい1, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 2''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい2, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 3''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい3, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 4''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい4, 2'') (Misaki Asada) *'Wonderful World of Wool 5''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい5, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 6''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい6, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 7''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい7, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 8''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい8, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Fort Course''' (とりでのコース, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Castle Course''' (おしろのコース, 2'') (Misaki Asada) *'Special Course''' (スペシャルコース, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Yoshi Transformed''' (へんしんヨッシー, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Big Montgomery''' (VS.ビッグチョロブー, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Knot-Wing the Koopa''' (VS.ビッグパタパタ, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Burt the Bashful''' (VS.ビッグドンブリ, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Bunson the Hot Dog''' (VS.ビッグホットドッグん, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Miss Cluck the Insincere''' (VS.ビッグコッコさん, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Naval Piranha''' (VS.ビッグパックン, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Snifberg the Unfeeling''' (VS.ビッグアイスムーチョ, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Baby Bowser''' (VS.べビィクッパ, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Mega Baby Bowser''' (VS.ビッグべビィクッパ, 2'') (Misaki Asada) *'Bonus Game''' (ボーナスステージ, 2'') (Misaki Asada) *'Craft Island''' (クラフトアイランド, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 1''' (ワールド1, Monde 1) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 2' (ワールド2, Monde 2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 3' (ワールド3, Monde 3) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 4' (ワールド4, Monde 4) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 5' (ワールド5, Monde 5) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 6' (ワールド6, Monde 6) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Yoshi Hut' (ヨッシールーム, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'amiibo Hut''' (amiiboルーム, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Scrapbook Theatre''' (おもいでシアター, Théâtre de souvenirs) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Title Screen' (タイトル画面, Écran titre) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Welcome to Yoshi's Woolly World!' (ヨッシー ウールワールドへ ようこそ, Bienvenue dans Yoshi's Woolly World !) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Credits' (スタッフロール, Crédits) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Yoshi's Woolly World Medley' (ヨッシー ウールワールド メドレー, Medley Yoshi's Woolly World) Wario Land: The Shake Dimension (Tomoya Tomita/Minako Hamano) *'Aboard the Sweet Stuff' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Stonecarving City' (1'', ''2) (Minako Hamano) *'Whoopsy Desert' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Foulwater Falls' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Run-Down Pyramid' (1'', ''2) (Minako Hamano) *'Disturbing Tomb' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Gurgle Gulch' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Rollanralt Battle' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Just Plains' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wavy Waters' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Mt. Lava Lava' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Savannah Valley' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Sneak Peak' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Lowdown Depths' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Hot Roderick Race' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wreck Train' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Stonetooth Cave' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Its-all Mine' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Glittertown' (1'', ''2) (Minako Hamano) *'Neon City' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Derailed Express' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Chortlebot Challenge' (1'', ''2) (Minako Hamano) *'Ropey Jungle' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Windbreak Bay' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Airytale Castle' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Soggybog River' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Launchpad Labyrinth' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Riverbloat Rapids' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Prism Prison' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Bloomsday Blowout' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Mount Bighill' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Creep Blue Sea' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Slipshod Slopes' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Bad Manor' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Bamboozle Village' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Freezing Fields' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Boogie Mansion' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Large Fry Cook-Off' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'VS the Shake King' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Ending' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) Listing Musique SSB (Hirokazu Ando) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de 4 d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSBM (Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami et Takuto Kitsuta) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de M d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSBB (HAL Laboratory, Inc.: Shogo Sakai, Masaaki Iwasaki et Kentaro Ishizaka / GAME ARTS, CO. LTD.: Takahiro Nishi, Yutaka Iraha et Keigo Ozaki) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de B d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M/B Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSB4 (Keiki Kobayashi, Junichi Nakatsuru, Hiroki Hashimoto, Hiroyuki Kawada, Torine, LindaAI-CUE et Yoshinori Hirai) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de 4 d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M/B/4 Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. *Les morceaux DLC plus tard... Super Smash Bros. #'Menu' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Battlefield' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision composition: Keiki Kobayashi cakeprojects #:Thème principal du jeu. Sera repris et réarrangé suite au départ du compositeur de Namco. #'Final Destination' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine Suzuki (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Results Screen Display' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Credits (Super Smash Bros.)' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama (TARGET ENTERTAINMENT, INC.) #'Credits (Super Smash Bros.): Ver.2' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Nagamatsu (Nintendo) #'How to Play' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Menu (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement original: Shogo Sakai (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Menu (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba sakuraba-motion #'Menu (Melee): Ver.2' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Nobuko Toda (FILM SCORE, LLC.) #'Menu 2 (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Orignal #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shogo Sakai #'Boss Battle (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Trophies (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Multi-Man Melee 2 (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shogo Sakai #'Metal Battle (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Final Destination (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement original: Shogo Sakai #'Giga Bowser (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Menu (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu Ear #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Battlefield (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Battlefield Ver.2 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Online Practice Stage (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Final Destination (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Boss Battle Song 1 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Boss Battle Song 2 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Cruel Smash (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Original #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Trophy Gallery (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Home-Run Contest' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Original #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Multi-Man Smash' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshihito Yano (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Final Destination Ver. 2' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Master Hand' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE Ishikawa (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Master Core' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Master Fortress: First Wave' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Master Fortress: Second Wave' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Online Practice Stage' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Classic: Map' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Classic: Results Screen' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Classic: Final Results' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Classic: Fail' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Master Orders: Ticket Selection' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Master Orders: Reward' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Crazy Orders: Ticket Selection' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Crazy Orders: Final Battle Victory' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Crazy Orders: Final Battle Defeat' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Events' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'StreetSmash' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) 3DS #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue #'Smash Tour: Map' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroki Hashimoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'All-Star Rest Area' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue #'Target Blast' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroki Hashimoto #'Gallery/Hoard' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshinori Hirai (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Trophy Shop' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Trophy Rush' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'Replay/Album/Records' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshinori Hirai #'Credits' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine Super Mario Bros. #'Mario Bros.' (Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Super Mario Bros. Medley' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Kondo #'Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata Note #'Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Kondo #'Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: 3DS #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Princess Peach's Castle' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Medley' (Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley' (Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama MUSICA #'Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Underground Theme (Super Mario Land)' (Super Mario Land) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka .ex #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Hayama #'Super Mario World Medley' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroshi Okubo (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Yoshi's Island (Melee)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Fortress Boss (Super Mario World)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: ACE (TOMOri Kudo/CHiCO) Ovation #'Castle / Boss Fortress (Super Mario World/SMB 3)' (Super Mario World/Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Title/Ending (Super Mario World)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'Rainbow Cruise' (Super Mario 64) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Main Theme (Super Mario 64)' (Super Mario 64) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Delfino Plaza' (Super Mario Sunshine) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Ricco Harbor' (Super Mario Sunshine) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.)' (New Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta Hayazaki (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Manami Kiyota manamik #'Egg Planet' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Nobuko Toda #'Egg Planet' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Super Mario Galaxy' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota (Nintendo) #'Gusty Garden Galaxy' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Theme of SMG2' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Sky Station' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Bowser's Galaxy Generator' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Fated Battle' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Super Mario 3D Land Theme / Beach Theme' (Super Mario 3D Land) Mix #:Composition originale: Takeshi Hama / Mahito Yokota #:Supervision arrangement: Jesahm (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Athletic Theme / Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)' (New Super Mario Bros. 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U)' (New Super Mario Bros. U) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii (Nintendo) #'Super Bell Hill' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'The Great Tower Showdown 2' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Champion Road' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Mario Circuit' (Super Mario Kart) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Soyo Oka #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Luigi Raceway' (Mario Kart 64) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Yasufumi Fukuda #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!)' (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS)' (Mario Kart DS) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Shinobu Tanaka Nagata (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka #'Mushroom Gorge' (Mario Kart Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Circuit (Mario Kart 7)' (Mario Kart 7) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Rainbow Road Medley' (Mario Kart 7 / Mario Kart DS / Mario Kart: Super Circuit) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata / Shinobu Tanaka / Masanobu Matsunaga (Intelligent Systems) #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Watanabe (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7)' (Mario Kart 7) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Cloudtop Cruise' (Mario Kart 8) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Atsuko Asahi (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Atsuko Asahi #'Mario Kart Stadium' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasuaki Iwata (Nintendo) #'Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 8)' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8)' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii #'Luigi's Mansion Series Medley' (Luigi's Mansion / Luigi's Mansion 2) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka / Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock (Next Level Games) #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'Luigi's Mansion' (Luigi's Mansion) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'On the Hunt -Gloomy Manor Ver.- (Instrumental)' (Luigi's Mansion 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'Dr. Mario' (Dr. Mario) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Chill (Dr. Mario)' (Dr. Mario) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Masaaki Iwasaki (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Chill (Dr. Mario) Ver. 2' (Dr. Mario) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Tanaka #'Mario Tennis / Mario Golf' (Mario Tennis / Mario Golf) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Motoi Sakuraba #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Tough Guy Alert!' (Mario & Luigi: Voyage au centre de Bowser) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura midiplex #'The Grand Finale' (Mario & Luigi: Voyage au centre de Bowser) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura #'Try, Try Again' (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Yoko Shimomura #:Supervision arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #'Paper Mario Medley' (Paper Mario: Sticker Star / Paper Mario: La Porte Millénaire) Mix #:Composition originale: (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, INC.) #:Supervision arrangement: Saki Kasuga [BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Minigame Theme (Mario Party 9)' (Mario Party 9) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi, Toshiki Aida & Ryosuke Asami Music #'Mario Paint Medley' (Mario Paint) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Ryoji Yoshitomi (Nintendo) / Kazumi Totaka (Nintendo) / Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue Donkey Kong #'Donkey Kong' (Donkey Kong) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Tanaka #'Opening (Donkey Kong)' (Donkey Kong) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'25m Theme' (Donkey Kong) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yukio Kaneoka #'Kongo Jungle' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Jungle Level' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka #'Jungle Level Ver.2' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Jungle Level Jazz Style' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'Jungle Level Tribal Style' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Stickerbush Symphony' (Donkey Kong Country 2) Mix #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2' (Donkey Kong 64) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Grant Kirkhope #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #:Paroles originales: Chris Sutherland & Georges Andreas #:Chant: James W. Norwood Jr. #'Battle for Storm Hill' (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Gear Gateway' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Noriyuki Iwadare #'Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocal)' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto #'Donkey Kong Country Returns' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka (Nintendo) #'Jungle Hijinxs' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Mole Patrol' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Mangrove Cove' (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: David Wise, Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Riyu Tamura, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Swinger Flinger' (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: David Wise, Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Riyu Tamura, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka The Legend of Zelda #'Main Theme / Underworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hideki Sakamoto noisycroak #'Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Takuto Kitsuta #'Main Theme Ver.2 (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yuzo Koshiro #'Title (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Temple Theme' (The Legend of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) Mix #:Composition originale: Akito Nakatsuka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Great Temple / Temple' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Tal Tal Heights' (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka, Minako Hamano & Kozue Ishikawa #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Dark World / Dark World Dungeon' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Keiichi Okabe Monaca #'The Dark World' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Arata Iiyoshi #'Hidden Mountain & Forest' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'Saria's Song / Middle Boss Battle' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Michiru Yamane #'Gerudo Valley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Gerudo Valley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Ocarina of Time Medley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'Hyrule Field Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yutaka Iraha #'Song of Storms' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Tsukasa Masuko #'The Great Sea / Menu Select' (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo & Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Dragon Roost Island' (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Village of the Blue Maiden' (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta Hayazaki (Nintendo) #'Main Theme (Twilight Princess)' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi (Nintendo) #'The Hidden Village' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi #'Midna's Lament' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta #'Full Steam Ahead (Spirit Tracks)' (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) Mix #:Composition originale: Toru Minegishi #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'Ballad of the Goddess / Ghirahim's Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Mix #:Composition originale: Hajime Wakai & Shiho Fujii #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Ballad of the Goddess' (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hajime Wakai (Nintendo) #'Lorule Main Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castle)' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Hyrule Main Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu Metroid #'Vs. Parasite Queen' (Metroid Prime) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #'Vs. Meta Ridley' (Metroid Prime) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto #'Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto #'Psycho Bits' (Metroid Prime Hunters) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Lawrence Schwedler & James Phillipsen (Nintendo) #'Lockdown Battle Theme' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima #'The Burning Lava Fish' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima #'Nemesis Ridley' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima F-Zero #'Mute City' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Takuto Kitsuta #'Mute City Ver.2' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Yasufumi Fukuda #'Mute City Ver.3' (F-Zero) Mix #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Ito #'Mute City' (F-Zero) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yumiko Kanki #'Big Blue' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Naoto Ishida #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Red Canyon' (F-Zero) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yumiko Kanki #'White Land' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Arata Iiyoshi #'Fire Field' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Car Select' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando (Nintendo) #'Dream Chaser' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Devil's Call in Your Heart' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Climb Up! And Get the Last Chance!' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Brain Cleaner' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji (Sega) #'Shotgun Kiss' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji #'Planet Colors' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji Yoshi #'Main Theme (Yoshi's New Island)' (Yoshi's New Island) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi #'Bandit Valley (Yoshi's New Island)' (Yoshi's New Island) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi #'Yoshi's Woolly World' (Yoshi's Woolly World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Tomita (good-feel) Kirby #'Green Greens' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa (HAL Laboratory) #'Castle Lololo''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Float Islands''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Bubbly Clouds''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Mt. Dedede''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Celestial Valley''' (Kirby Air Ride) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami & Jun Ishikawa (HAL Laboratory) #'Frozen Hillside' (Kirby Air Ride) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami & Jun Ishikawa #'The Adventure Begins' (Kirby's Adventure Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa & Hirokazu Ando #'Through the Forest' (Kirby's Adventure Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa & Hirokazu Ando #'Floral Fields' (Kirby: Triple Deluxe) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa Star Fox #'Star Wolf (Star Fox: Assault)' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Space Battleground' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto #'Break Through the Ice' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto Pokémon #'Lumiose City' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) 3DS #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shota Kageyama Musica #'Battle! (Wild Pokémon) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Junichi Masuda (GAME FREAK, Inc.) / Shota Kageyama #'Battle! (Champion) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Junichi Masuda / Shota Kageyama #'Victory Road (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Minako Adachi (GAME FREAK, Inc.) Mother Fire Emblem #'Crimean Army Sortie' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Against the Dark Knight' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Atsushi Yoshida / Saki Haruyama Kasuga (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Power-Hungry Fool' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Victory Is Near' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Ike's Theme' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Time of Action' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'The Devoted' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Duty (Ablaze)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Conquest (Ablaze)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita #'Id (Purpose)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita Game & Watch #'Flat Zone 2' (Game & Watch Gallery) Mix #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenichi Okuma #'Flat Zone' (Game & Watch) Mix #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando Kid Icarus #'Boss Fight 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasunori Mitsuda Studio #'Magnus's Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yuzo Koshiro ancient-corp. #'Dark Pit's Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Motoi Sakuraba / Yasunori Mitsuda #'Dark Pit' (Kid Icarus: Uprising '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Motoi Sakuraba / Yasunori Mitsuda #'Wrath of the Reset Bomb''' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 3DS #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Motoi Sakuraba sakuraba-motion #'Hades's Infernal Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriyuki Iwadare txofive #'Thunder Cloud Temple' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yuzo Koshiro Wario #'Ruins (Wario Land: Shake It!)' (Wario Land: The Shake Dimension) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Tomita #'Gamer' (Game & Wario) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasuhisa Baba, Masanobu Matsunaga, Takeru Kanazaki, Hiroki Morishita, Sho Murakami & Yoshito Sekigawa (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) Pikmin #'Main Theme (Pikmin)' (Pikmin) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hajime Wakai #'Garden of Hope' (Pikmin 3) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Hayazaki Animal Crossing Wii Fit #'Super Hoop' (Wii Fit) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Toru Minegishi #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Ito #'Rhythm Boxing' (Wii Fit) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi #'Wii Fit Plus Medley' (Wit Fit Plus) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta #:Supervision arrangement: Maki Kirioka #'Skateboard Arena (Free Mode)' (Wii Fit Plus) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroshi Okubo #'Mischievous Mole-way' (Wii Fit Plus) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta #'Core Luge' (Wii Fit U) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Takayuki Kobara (Ganbarion) Punch-Out!! #'Jogging/Countdown' (Punch-Out!! (NES)) Mix #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka, Akito Nakatsuka et Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Kumi Tanioka CO., LTD. #'Minor Circuit' (Punch-Out!! (NES)) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka, Akito Nakatsuka et Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Hayama #'Minor Circuit Theme' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'Title (Punch-Out!!)' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'World Circuit Theme' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock Xenoblade #'Xenoblade Chronicles Medley' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: ACE+ #:Supervision arrangement: ACE #'Engage the Enemy' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ Ear #'Gaur Plain' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Gaur Plain (Night)' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Time to Fight!' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura #'An Obstacle in Our Path' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Mechanical Rhythm' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'You Will Know Our Names' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ Duck Hunt Wrecking Crew Pilotwings #'Light Plane' (Pilotwings) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Soyo Oka Wii Sports #'Opening Theme / Select (Wii Sports)' (Wii Sports) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kazumi Totaka (Nintendo) #'Title Theme (Wii Sports Resort)' (Wii Sports Resort) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu Sonic the Hedgehog #'Green Hill Zone' (Sonic The Hedgehog (1991)) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masato Nakamura #'Angel Island Zone' (Sonic The Hedgehog 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Jun Senoue #:Supervision arrangement: Jun Senoue #'Open Your Heart' (Sonic Adventure) Wii U #:Composition originale: Jun Senoue & Kenichi Tokoi (Sega) #:Arrangement original et guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles: Jun Senoue & Takahiro Fukada #:Chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Naoto Shibata #:Batterie: Hiro Honma #'Escape from the City' (Sonic Adventure 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles: Ted Poley #:Chant: Ted Poley & Tony Harnell #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Live & Learn' (Sonic Adventure 2) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Sonic Heroes' (Sonic Heroes) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Right There, Ride On' (Sonic Rush) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hideki Naganuma #'His World (Instrumental)' (Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani (Sega) #:Arrangement original: Takahito Eguchi (Sega) #:Guitare: Chewtaro Moritake #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Toru Kawamura #'Seven Rings in Hand' (Sonic and the Secret Rings) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenichi Tokoi #:Paroles: Runblelee #:Chant: Steve Conte #:Chœur: Sizzle Ohtaka #:Basse: Willy Lee #:Batterie: Clint de Ganon #:Guitare électrique: Oz Noy & Chewtaro Moritake #'Knight of the Wind' (Sonic and the Black Knight) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Arrangement acoustique original: Yutaka Minobe #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #:Cordes: Kimiko Nakagawa Strings #'Reach for the Stars' (Sonic Colours) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Ohtani #:Paroles: Alex Makhlouf & Samuel Frisch #:Chant: Jean Paul Makhlouf #:Basse électrique: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare électrique: Susumu Nishikawa #'Rooftop Run (Sonic Generations)' (Sonic Generations) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Ohtani #:Arrangement acoustique original et piano: Takahito Eguchi #:Basse: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare: Susumu Nishikawa #:Cordes: Crusher Kimura Strings #'Wonder World' (Sonic Lost World) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani #:Orchestration originale et piano: Takahito Eguchi #:Interprétation: Sonic Lost World Session Orchestra #:Steelpan: Yoshihiro Harada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #'Windy Hill - Zone 1' (Sonic Lost World) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani #:Arrangement original: Tomoya Ohtani & Takahito Eguchi #:Violon: Hijiri Kuwano #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Trompette: Yusuke Nakano #:Trombone: Makoto Igarashi #:Saxophone ténor: Kei Suzuki #:Saxophone bariton: Naoya Takemura #:Claviers: Takahito Eguchi #:Basse: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare: Susumu Nishikawa Other Other Soundtrack Another Code R: Les portes de la mémoire *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo (1 à 37), Bruitages: Yuhki Mori *'Composition originale:' Kenjiro Matsuo et Yuichi Nakamura (38 à 54), Bruitages originaux: Makoto Hagiwara (tirés d'Another Code: Mémoires doubles) #Voyage dans le passé (時間旅行, Back in Time) #Sayoko (サヨコ, Sayoko) #Souvenirs indélébiles (想いはいつも, Always Remember) #Un instant d'amertume (ブルー･モーメント, Feeling Blue) #La gare des nostalgies (思い出ステーション, Nostalgia Station) #Moments de tendresse (優しい時間, Precious Moments) #Ciel pommelé (木漏れ日の詩, Dappled Sunlight) #Plaisanterie (可愛いいたずら, Just Kidding) #Le ciel bleu (青空を見上げて, Blue Skies) #Lake Juliet (湖のほとりで, On the Lake Shore) #Balade au soleil couchant (夕暮れへ続く道, Walking into the Sunset) #Fontaine de souvenirs (想い出の泉, Spring of Memories) #Regrets inavoués (秘密のリグレット, Secret Regret) #Éclatante vérité (透明な真実, Unsullied Truth) #Une autre promesse (約束はまた, Unkept Promise) #Ombres étirées (長い影, Long Shadows) #Éclats de lumière (壊れた光, Light that Doesn't Shine) #Sentiments indicibles (届かぬ想い, Unrequited Feelings) #Rêves infinis (夢で会えたら, If I Met You in my Dreams) #Portes closes (開かない扉, Locked Doors) #Joyeuses vacances (ハッピーホリデー, Happy Holidays) #Bribes de souvenirs (記憶のかけら, Fragments of Memories) #Cœur malade (心を澄まして, Freeing my Heart) #Berceuse de Kelly (ケリーの子守唄, Kelly's Lullaby) #Les limites de la vérité (真実の境界, Limits of Truth) #Au-delà du temps (時を越えて, Beyond Time) #Un lac de souvenirs (湖の記憶, Lake Memories) #Le bon vieux temps (あの頃に戻るなら, The Good Old Days) #Un ange s'éveille (天使の目覚め, The Angel Wakes) #Miroir magique (魔法の鏡, Magic Mirror) #Tuer le temps (退屈をぶっとばせ, Good Times) #L'horloge de cristal (ガラスの時計, The Crystal Clock) #Intérieur ensoleillé (陽だまりの部屋, Sunny Room) #Souvenir lointain (遠い記憶, Distant Memory) #J.C. Valley (JCヴァレーのテーマ, JC Valley Theme) #Un beau rêve (ビューティフルドリーム, Beautiful Dream) #La dernière lettre (最後の手紙, The Last Letter) #Another Code (アナザーコード, Another Code) #Perplexe (とまどう心, Lost Heart) #Profonde obscurité (闇の奥へ, Further into the Dark) #Quelque chose cloche (不安な予感, Uneasy Feeling) #À la recherche de papa (パパを捜して, Chasing after Dad) #L'oiseau d'or et l'oiseau d'argent (金の鳥と銀の鳥, The Silver and Gold Birds) #Souvenirs sépia (セピアの思い出, Sepia Recollection) #Un second Another (セカンド･アナザー, Second Another) #Le miracle de la lune bleue (蒼い月の奇跡, Miracle of the Blue Moon) #Thème de D (ディーのテーマ, D's Theme) #Un petit souhait (小さな願い, Just a Wish) #Mon 14ème anniversaire (14才の誕生日, My 14th Birthday) #Perdue dans mes pensées (想いを乗せて, Lost in Thought) #Les chaînes de la mélancolie (悲しいためらい, Stopped by Sadness) #Les yeux noirs (瞳の中で, In Your Eyes) #Une vérité équivoque (真実の裏側, Hidden Truth) #Entrelacs de souvenirs (心を紡いで, Everything Comes Together) Hotel Dusk: Room 215 *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo, Bruitages: Yuhki Mori #Asphalte brûlé (灼けたアスファルト, Desert Highway) #Suspicion (疑惑, Suspicions) #Playback (プレイバック, Play It Again) #Silent Moon (サイレント･ムーン, Silent Moon) #Good Night City (グッドナイトシティ, The City Sleeps) #Ice Water (アイス･ウォーター, On the Rocks) #Ciel pourpre (バイオレット･スカイ, Violet Sky) #Le jour des hommes (男たちの午後, Sunset Men) #Le secret (秘密, Secrets) #Le blues de l'alcool (二日酔いブルース, Hangover Blues) #Pink Rabbit (ピンキーラビット, Pink Rabbit) #Relax (ルーズな気分, Easy Feeling) #White Crystal (ホワイト･クリスタル, Bright Crystal) #Nuit blanche (眠れぬ夜, Insomnia) #Poursuite (追及, Resolution) #L'aurore du doute (疑惑の果て, Limits of Doubt) #Soleil d'ambre (こはく色の夕焼け, Amber Sunset) #Monochrome (モノクローム, Monochrome) #Straight Chaser (ストレート･チェイサー, Straight Chaser) #Slow Step (スローステップ, Slow Steps) #Une ville sous la pluie (雨のダウンタウン, Rainy Night) #Mystery Night (ミステリー･ナイト, Midnight) #Les yeux ouverts (見つめる眼差し, Dead Stare) #Big Dream (ビッグ･ドリーム, Big Dreams) #Sommeil (眠り, The Last Sleep) #La route éternelle (果てしない道, Endless Road) #Hotel Dusk (ホテル･ダスク, Hotel Dusk) #Valse d'ivresse (酔いどれワルツ, Drunken Waltz) #Countdown (カウントダウン, Countdown) #Rêve (夢, Dream's End) #La marque du cœur (心のしおり, So Noted) #Spirit (スピリット, High Spirits) #Serenity Night (セレニティ･ナイト, Serenity) #Trêve (静かな時間, Over Easy) #Routine (ルーティン･ワーク, Hitting the Pavement) #Une nuit agitée (今夜の出来事, The Long Night) Last Window: The Secret of Cape West *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo, Bruitages: Yuhki Mori #Ombres nocturnes (闇に消えた影, Into Dark Shadows) #Nuit de solitude (一人の夜, One Night) #Souvenir lointain (遠い記憶, Distant Memory) #Lame aiguisée (鋭い刃, Sharp Blade) #Doutes (深まる疑惑, Deepening Distrust) #Le vent dans la cité (風吹く街, Windy Street) #Les hommes de l'ombre (背後の男, Man's Back) #La femme bernée (騙された女, Deceptive Woman) #Dancing Cat (ダンシング･キャット, Dancing Cat) #Blue Lady (ブルー･レディ, Blue Lady) #Ace of Diamonds (ダイヤのエース, Ace of Diamonds) #Retour en enfance (おしゃまな彼の事情, Precocious) #Un verre à la main (片手にグラス, Glass in One Hand) #Le secret (秘密, Secrets) #Silent Tears (サイレント･ティアーズ, Silent Tears) #Images du passé (通り過ぎた記憶, Streets Have Memories) #Heating Up (ヒート･アップ, Heat Up) #Ville d'améthyste (紫に染まる街, City Dyed Purple) #Triste crépuscule (哀しい夕暮れ, Twilight Sad) #Ombres menaçantes (忍び寄るシャドウ, Creeping Shadows) #Soirée au bar (今宵はお酒を, Down a Drink) #Imperméable à l'amour (恋に強い男, Man's Stubborn Love) #Preuves dissimulées (隠された証拠, Deceptive Proof) #Désert ocre (黄色い砂漠, Yellow Desert) #Au bout du voyage (旅の終わり, End of the Journey) #Joke's On You (コミック･ダンサーズ, Comic Dancers) #Tango d'ivresse (酔いどれタンゴ, Drunken Tango) #Rêve sans fin (醒めない夢, Waking Dream) #Idée fixe (見つめる想い, Stare Into The Heart) #Sous la lumière des néons (ネオンの灯り, Neon Light) #Believe (ビリーブ, Believe) #Promise (約束, Promise) #Promise (boîte à musique) (約束（オルゴールVer.）, Promise (Music Box Ver.)) #Lonely Goodbye (ロンリー･グッドバイ, Lonely Goodbye) #Clearing the Mist (ミスティー･タイム, Misty Time) #Playback (プレイバック, Play It Again) #Ice Water (アイス･ウォーター, On The Rocks) #Ciel pourpre (arrangement) (バイオレット･スカイ（アレンジVer.）, Violet Sky (Arrange Ver.)) #Le jour des hommes (arrangement) (男たちの午後（アレンジVer.）, Sunset Men (Arrange Ver.)) #Le blues de l'alcool (二日酔いブルース, Hangover Blues) #Relax (ルーズな気分, Easy Feelings) #Nuit blanche (arrangement) (眠れぬ夜（アレンジVer.）, Insomnia (Arrange Ver.)) #Poursuite (追及, Resolution) #Straight Chaser (ストレート･チェイサー, Straight Chaser) #Slow Step (スロー･ステップ, Slow Steps) #Une ville sous la pluie (雨のダウンタウン, Rainy Night) #Mystery Night (ミステリー･ナイト, Midnight) #Rêve (夢, Dream's End) #Serenity Night (セレニティ･ナイト, Serenity) #Trêve californienne (静かな時間, Over Easy) #Une nuit agitée (arrangement) (今夜の出来事（アレンジVer.）, The Long Night (Arrange Ver.))